La Chambre des Secrets
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: ...Calme-toi? Calme-toi? On a été poursuivies par un Basilic, on a atteri dans cette salle où on va crever de faim parce qu'on ne peut pas sortir, personne ne sait où on est, et tu veux que je me calme? hurla Hermione. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Vacances

Un grand merci à Tempete Sanguine et à Lixouille pour leur reviews dans la première partie de Ad astra...

J'espère que vous continuerez à lire...

Résumé: Deuxième partie de la série Ad Astra...il est conseillé d'avoir lu la première partie avant, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Lily Snape, la jeune empathe, rentre en deuxième année à Poudlard. Mais la Chambre a été réouverte, elle apprendra des choses sur ses origines grâce à des découvertes...plus que surprenantes...

* * *

2ème ANNEE

* * *

La pauvre créature courrait.

Cela faisait une heure que ces monstres la poursuivait, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de leur échapper.

- Il est là ! Ca y est je le vois ! Sous le lit ! S'écria une voix.

La créature comprenant qu'elle avait été repéré, sorti comme une flèche de sous le lit...pour tomber droit dans les bras de son assaillant. Elle se débattit quelques minutes avant de reconnaître sa maîtresse.

- Vous allez laisser ce chat tranquille un peu ! S'exclama-t-elle, en colère, à deux garçons de son âge.

Le premier était blond aux yeux gris, d'une douzaine d'année, et le second avait le cheveux brun et les yeux noirs.  
Tous deux regardaient leur amie, une jolie brune aux extraordinaires yeux bleus, avec malice et un peu de gêne face à sa colère.

- Allez, quoi ? Lily ! Laisse-nous jouer avec Salazar ! Regarde comme il est content de s'amuser avec nous ! Plaida le blond.

Il tendit une main vers le chat dans l'espoir de le caresser, mais celui-ci, sentant que la main appartenait à son agresseur lui balança sa patte, le griffant.

- Aïe ! Saleté de...

- Oui, je vois comme il a envie de "jouer avec vous" ! Railla la jeune fille, maintenant laissez mon chat tranquille ou je vous jure que ça ira mal pour vous !

- Je ne sais pas pour toi Dray, mais moi je n'ai pas très envie de tester...raisonna le brun.

- Et vous avez bien raison Mr Zabini. Répondit une voix moqueuse.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un coup, pour voir un homme, grand, habillé de noir, les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur, s'avancer vers eux. Il embrassa Lily sur le front.  
- Il vaut ne mieux ne pas l'énerver ou vous risquez de finir pour toujours changé en crapaud. Continua-t-il

- On se demande d'où elle tient ça...dit le blond sarcastique.

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Effectivement, tu as tout à fait raison Draco, je n'en ai aucune idée ! S'exclama-t-il. Allez c'est l'heure de partir les garçons, où vos parents vont m'accuser de séquestration.

Blaise et Draco embrassèrent leur amie chacun sur une joue, puis se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, où ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre, criant leur adresse respective.

* * *

On était à la fin du mois de juillet, et aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Lily, voilà pourquoi Draco et Blaise, ses deux meilleurs amis, étaient chez elle cet après-midi.

Puis cela avait dégénéré, quand Draco avait vu Salazar le chat noir qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël, et il avait été pris d'une irrésistible envie d'embêter cette pauvre bête; sans grand résultat, car pour une étrange raison, le chat avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il disait...

Il avait donc du abandonner l'idée de tester le nouveau sort, permettant de changer la couleur d'un objet, qu'il avait appris durant le mois écoulé, pour le plus grand soulagement de Lily, qui voyait mal comment expliquer le futur-possible-meurtre de son meilleur ami.

La jeune fille n'avait pu voir ses amis de tout le mois de juillet, Blaise partant (comme chaque année) en Italie voir sa famille, et Draco étant parti en France, lui aussi pour visiter une tante de son père. Cependant, elle allait pouvoir se rattraper pendant le mois d'août, puisque son père partait tous les ans, une semaine, pour une _Conférence Internationale des Maîtres Potionistes_, en Allemagne. N'ayant pas d'autre famille que lui, elle était confiée aux Malfoy, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux enfants.

* * *

- DRACO ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla une voix, résonnant dans le grand manoir, heureusement, vide.

Ledit Draco était allongé sur son lit, guettant le moindre bruit, et, lorsqu'une tornade rouge et or entra en furie dans sa chambre, il attrapa le premier livre lui tombant sous la main et fit semblant d'être plongé dedans.

- Je te jure que tu va comprendre ta douleur espèce de sale bandimon !

- Je lis, tu ne vois pas. Dit le blond innocemment, en gardant les yeux sur son livre.

- Tu lis à l'envers et en plus un livre sur la révolte des gobelins de 1684 !

- Ah oui...

Il rougit et releva la tête, croisant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Il devint encore plus rouge, et, pendant un instant cette dernière cru qu'il allait s'étouffer.

Mais il finit par exploser de rire, se tenant le ventre, devant la vision qui s'étendait devant lui: une Lily aux cheveux digne de la maison Gryffondor, dressés sur la tête à la manière de la fiancée de Frankenstein, le visage aussi rouge de colère que le sien était rouge de rire.

- Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait cela à Poudlard !

- Parce que tu serais mort !

- Des paroles, encore des paroles, mais jamais d'action !

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière se rétrécirent dangereusement, tandis que le blond la fixait effrontément.  
Et, sans aucun avertissement, avec une vitesse insoupçonnée, elle fonça sur son ami, lui sauta dessus, et commença à le chatouiller.

- Ah...ah...non...arrête...je t'en...supplie...non.., pria-t-il.

Mais Lily, insensible, ignora sa remarque et reprit de plus belle ses chatouillis.  
Au bout de 5 minutes, voyant que Draco devenait dangereusement violet, elle stoppa.

- C'est injuste ! bouda-t-il, tu sais très bien que je crains par-dessus tout les chatouilles. Tu me prends en traître !

- Que veux-tu je prend exemple sur toi, mon cher !

Le blond lui tira la langue.

- Bon, maintenant, rend-moi mes cheveux !

- Hors de question.

- Quoi ? Suffoqua-t-elle devant l'air sérieux de son ami.

- Je te préfère comme ça. Expliqua-t-il La jeune fille le regarda, estomaquée par tant d'aplomb.

Puis, songeant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, puisque Draco ne voulait pas lui rendre ses cheveux, elle se leva pour partir. Sauf qu'arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna brusquement, sa baguette en main, et cria:

- Coloratum irisae !

Le blond, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Il se retrouva coloré des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, des pieds à la tête.

Lily le regarda, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et s'en alla, la tête haute.

- Lily !

Sans se retourner.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de ma série.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Poudlard

- Alors les enfants ? Prêts pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ? S'enquit Narcissa

- Plus que jamais ! S'exclama son fils, ne tenant plus en place.

La belle blonde sourit, attendrie.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de monter dans le train, où vous allez être en retard !

Les deux enfants l'embrassèrent et montèrent dans le train, trouver des places.

En chemin, ils virent Hermione, partageant un compartiment avec Londubat et une petite rousse qui ne pouvait être..

- Encore une Weasley ! Grimaça Draco, Par Merlin, combien en ont-ils fait ?

Lily haussa les épaules, et se retourna pour voir que les occupants du compartiment la regardait.  
Elle sourit à Hermione, et continua son chemin.

* * *

Dans le compartiment des Gryffondors:

- Qui c'était cette fille ? Demanda la rouquine.

- C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle s'appelle Lily Snape. Répondit Hermione

- Quoi ? Snape est ta meilleure amie ? S'exclama Neville, ahuri.

- Elle est très gentille ! Pourquoi personne ne veux me croire quand je le dis ?!

- Parce que c'est une Serpentard, Hermione, et en plus, la fille du pire prof' que Poudlard ait jamais connu !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y peut ? On ne choisi pas ses parents, Neville !

- Si tu le dis..Abandonna Neville, toujours pas convaincu.

- Au fait, tu sais où sont ton frère et Harry, Ginny ? Interrogea de nouveau la brune, à la rousse.

- Aucune idée. Ils étaient avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on aille sur le côté sorcier de la gare.

Hermione maugréa quelque chose, puis sortit un livre, et ne dit plus rien de tout le voyage.

* * *

Dans le compartiment des Serpentards:

- Alors, à ton avis, combien ils en ont en réserve encore, les Weasley ? Demanda Draco méchamment.

- Laisse-les un peu tranquille, Draco, t'en as pas assez ? Soupira Lily

- C'était juste une question !

- Oui, et bien, parle d'autre chose !

- Rho !! Et toi t'en as pas assez d'être rabat-joie ? S'énerva-t-il

- Houlà, on va se calmer, d'accord ? Coupa Blaise, en levant les mains, alors que Lily allait répondre.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard venimeux, et la brune, comme son homonyme Gryffondor, sortit un livre et ne pipa mot du restant du trajet.

* * *

Cette année, le trajet jusqu'au château se déroula en calèche, tirées par d'invisibles animaux.

- Je préfère nettement cela ! Parce que l'année dernière la bicoque branlante sur le lac gelé, c'était moyen..grimaça Blaise, en se souvenant de sa première année.

Les deux autres approuvèrent en riant.

- Au fait, vous savez où sont Potter et Weasley ? Ils n'étaient pas là dans le train..demanda Blaise

- Aucune idée..peut-être qu'ils ne viennent pas cette année..répondit Draco de façon mystérieuse.

Lily frissonna. Ainsi elle avait eu raison..

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais Dray ? S'enquit Blaise

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons..

Quand ils arrivèrent au banquet, ils remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il manquait plusieurs personnes. Non seulement Potter et Weasley, mais aussi le père de Lily.

La répartition se termina avec le placement de Weasley-fille, Ginny apparemment, à Gryffondor, avec ses frères.

- Quelle horreur, une famille de lionceaux..murmura Draco, faisant sourire les deux autres.

- Mes chers élèves, bienvenu à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts à reprendre avec entrain les cours. Cette année, nous allons accueillir le professeur Lockhart qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Bonne chance à vous professeur..

Le nouveau Professeur Lockhart était, comme tout le monde le savait, une véritable légende pour toutes les ménagères. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son sourire à la "colgate", il était une star du monde magique. Mais un total abruti, aussi..

Il y eut quelques applaudissement polis chez les garçons, mais une véritable ovation chez les filles.

- Je crois..qu'il va être encore pire que Quirrel..soupira Lily.


	3. Poudlard 2

Le lendemain, quand les cinq Serpentards descendirent à la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent que Potter et Weasley étaient revenus.

- Dommage…rigola Lily devant la mine déconfite de Draco.

- Hé, regardez ! Voilà le courier. S'exclama Blaise

Évidemment Draco et lui recevaient toujours quelque chose de chez eux, aujourd'hui des bonbons, mais la jeune sorcière ne leva même pas la tête.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un rugissement de fureur retentisse à la table des rouge et or.

….VOLER LA VOITURE ! CA NE M'AURAIT PAS ETONNEE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT !…SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BETISE, TU REVIENS IMMEDIATEMANT A LA MAISON!!

Weasley venait de recevoir une beuglante !

- Il est aussi rouge que l'enveloppe. S'esclaffa bruyamment Draco, lorsque Mrs Weasley eut finit de hurler.

Il riait tellement que Blaise le suivit et un instant plus tard, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Lily s'y mit aussi.

Quelques Gryffondors leur jetèrent un regard courroucé, mais s'aperçurent vite que toute la Salle les avait imité.

* * *

La journée se déroula plutôt bien, sauf un petit accident juste avant d'entrer en classe de Défense. Il y avait un petit nouveau chez les Gryffondors qui semblait beaucoup apprécier Potter. Et d'après la conversation qu'ils surprirent, Crivey, puisque c'était son nom, voulait prendre en photo son idole.

- Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça je me mettrai à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?

- Une photo dédicacée ? Tu dédicaces les photos, maintenant, Potter ? Lança Draco, cinglant. Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua-t-il, avec colère. Ferme-là, Malefoy !

- Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien ! Renchérit le rouquin.

- Fais attention Weasley. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille: SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BETISE…hurla Draco, la voix perçante.

Ça, c'était vraiment mesquin, pensa Lily, mais le souvenir de la beuglante du matin lui revint en mémoire, et elle se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ce dont ne se privèrent pas les cinquième année de Serpentard.

- Weasley voudrait bien que tu lui dédicaces une photo, Potter, continua Draco. Il pourrait la vendre plus cher que sa maison.

Le rouquin sortit sa baguette cassée, mais Hermione le retint par le bras, en jetant un regard haineux aux serpents, qui hurlaient de rire. Elle croisa le regard de Lily qui grimaça, en tentant de refouler son éclat de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui dédicace des photos ? Demanda une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Le cauchemar de Potter.

Lockhart.

Il prit ce dernier par les épaules, et dit à Crivey de la prendre, sa photo.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Potter ? On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues ! S'exclama Draco, alors qu'ils entraient en DCFM.

* * *

- Oh, Merlin…! Marmonna Blaise, deux heures plus tard. On est enfin sortit de cet enfer !

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cours ?? Se révolta Lily. Ce mec est un incapable, en plus d'être narcissique et complètement stupide !

- Vous avez-vous le questionnaire ? Interrogea Draco. "Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?". Comme si on s'en préoccupait !

- Et le pire, c'est qu'il y en a qui ont eu tout juste !! S'exclama Lily, surprise par la stupidité de Hermione.

- Lamentable…approuva Draco, sombrement.

- On a quand même appris quelque chose dans ce cours ? Avança Blaise, d'un air joyeux.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui…on sait que dans un combat lutins de Cornouailles/Lockhart, le gagnant ne sera pas celui qu'on croit !

* * *

Le mois de septembre passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les cours étaient géniaux, sauf ceux de Lockhart et de Binns, bien entendu, et Hermione ne parlait plus à Lily depuis qu'elle avait critiqué leur professeur de DCFM tout haut pendant un cours, ce qui lui avait valu 20 points en moins, ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout !

Draco faisait des cachotteries, et même Blaise ne savait pas ce qu'il tramait.

* * *

Alors un matin, ce dernier le voyant se lever, aux aurores, décida de le suivre. Il fut surprit de voir qu'il était attendu dans la salle commune par…l'équipe de Quidditch au complet !

- Oh, le sale petit…murmura le brun

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut y aller ! Lança Flint, un sixième année costaud, le capitaine.

Blaise les suivit de loin, jusqu'au terrain, où il vit son équipe s'arrêter devant un groupe rouge, qui devait être l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ayant peur que les choses tournent mal, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à capter la conversation:

- …père de Draco, disait Flint. Je vais te montrer le magnifique cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Ils exhibèrent leur Nimbus 2001, que Blaise avait déjà repéré dans la malle de son ami. Ainsi, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait prit dans l'équipe…

Théorie que l'amie de Lily, Granger, approuvait. Elle et le rouquin venait d'arriver à la rescousse de leur camarades.

- Au moins aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, c'est pour leur talent qu'ils ont été choisi. Dit-elle sèchement

_" Houlà là…c'est mauvais ça…"_pensa le brun.

Et il eut raison lorsqu'il entendit Draco éructer:

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il y eut une réaction immédiate et enragée de la part des lionceaux, mais Blaise ne pensait qu'à une chose: _"Tu es mort, Dray, Lily va te tuer pour avoir dit ça…"_

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il n'entendit plus un bruit sur le terrain.

Granger venait d'arrêter Weasley dans son geste inconsidéré de lancer un sort à Draco, avec sa baguette détraquée, dans le but de la venger.

- Laisse-le, Ron, il n'en vaux pas la peine. Dit-elle.

- Mais, Hermione…tu sais comment il t'a appelé ? Plaida le rouquin.

- Oui, je sais. Mais ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu lui jettes un sort. De toute façon, il sait très bien que j'ai raison, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a insulté. Il n'y que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit…

Draco sursauta, en entendant cette expression, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne l'employant…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, Granger continua:

- Je ne sais pas comment fait Lily pour te supporter. Dit-elle sur un ton de dégoût le plus profond. Tu n'es qu'un ignoble petit fils à papa. Tu ne mérites pas son amitié.

Les deux équipes de Quidditch commencèrent à se regarder bizarrement, stupéfait par la tournure que prenait la situation. Draco, lui, voyait rouge. De quel droit osait-elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Lily, de toute façon ? Je la connais depuis toujours, et toi, tu n'as du lui parler que deux ou trois fois en un an. C'est toi qui es pathétique, Granger, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

À sa plus grande surprise, un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je ne la connaît pas, hein ? Et pourtant, je fais mes devoirs tous les jours avec elle…

- Oui, c'est sûr, on apprend énormément d'une personne se plongeant dans un bouquin avec elle. T'as encore d'autres arguments en réserve, comme ça, Granger ?

- Si tu m'avais laissé terminé, tu aurais peut-être entendu mes arguments, justement. Mais par respect pour ma meilleure amie, Lily si tu n'as pas compris, je n'exposerais pas au grand jour sa vie privée.

- Tu te défiles !

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même, si tu es si sûr de toi…

- C'est-ce que je ferais, Sang-de-Bourbre.

- Allez, viens Draco, ne reste pas avec ces déchets. Termina Flint, voyant que son attrapeur allait répondre à Hermione.

* * *

Draco était toujours en colère contre cette sale moldue. Comment osait-elle proférer de telles stupidités ?! SA Lily fréquenter un tel rebu de la société, c'était tout bonnement impensable….quoi que…Lily était beaucoup trop indulgente et impartiale pour une Serpentard. Et même s'il l'adorait, Draco savait qu'elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle, et qu'elle avait été placé dans la maison de Salazar à cause de lui…et de son père aussi. Mais aller jusqu'à fricoter avec cette fille, qu'il détestait soit dit en passant, non…il était son meilleur ami…elle ne lui ferait jamais ça….

* * *

Lily de son côté ne savait rien du débat intérieur que se livrait son ami. Blaise ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'il avait vu, pensant que Hermione l'avait fait, et que Lily préparait sa vengeance. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il pensait…

* * *

Aujourd'hui, elle avait, normalement, rendez-vous pour faire ses devoirs avec Hermione, comme tous les jours, à la bibliothèque.

- Alors ? Tu me parles, tout compte fait ? Lui dit-elle, avec un sourire cynique.

Son amie rougit et mais répondit tout de même sur un ton de défi:

- C'est un prof', tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça !

Lily renifla de mépris.

- Quand tu m'auras démontré que c'est un prof' alors je serais polie avec lui.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée devant l'air borné de son amie.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec toi, tu as toujours raison !

- Si tu viens me voir juste pour me dire cela, tu sais que tu peux t'abstenir.

- Lily ! T'arrêtes jamais ? Je suis venue pour qu'on fasse la paix ! Mais après, si ça te gêne…

Elle fit mine de partir. Lily la retint par le bras, et en son fort intérieur, Hermione sourit de victoire:

- Non, c'est bon. Je suis d'accord pour accepter tes excuses…dit la jeune Snape.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et s'apprêta à parler, lorsqu'elle vit le regard pétillant de son amie.

Elle sourit largement en secouant la tête, et, reprenant son air sérieux, dit:

- Faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

* * *

- Quoi ? S'exclama Draco, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Ils étaient dans leur salle commune. Et avaient enfin leur explication.

- J'ai dit qu'elle avait dit la vérité. C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Mais...mais...pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est gentille, intelligente (et Merlin sait que ça manque !), et pour tout un tas d'autres raison que tu n'as pas à savoir !

- Tu ne pouvais te choisir d'autres amies, que cette Sang-de-Bourbre ?

- Je suis désolée, Draco, mais je ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que toi…(pour Crabbe et Goyle)

Lily savait que c'était traître, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle savait ce sujet sensible pour Draco, vis-à-vis de son père, et la lueur qui traversa les yeux gris de son ami ne la trompa pas.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Si…tu dis toujours ce que tu penses..

- Draco..

- Non ! Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me faire du mal, que tu fais ça…mais c'est réussi !

- Te faire du mal ?

- Vive la réputation quand on saura que la meilleure amie d'un Malfoy est une traître à son sang !

- La réputation ? Tu n'as que douze ans ! Même pas encore !

- Ce sera pour plus tard !! Hurla le blond, totalement hors de lui.

Lily ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dray ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, pour le calmer. Ce n'est pas aussi grave..

- Si…c'est grave…

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel il sembla à Lily que Draco ravalait un sanglot. Il reprit:

- Et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais…alors c'est elle ou moi…

- C'est ignoble ce que tu fais…

- Mais c'est comme ça..

Et sur ce, il s'en alla se coucher.

- Tu as tout gagné, Snape ! Lança Pansy, en ricanant avec Milicent et Daphné.

- La ferme, Parkinson !

* * *

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lily n'avait pas Draco a ses côtés, et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Elle avait compris en analysant les émotions de son meilleur ami (qu'elle avait ressentit puissance dix), pourquoi il l'avait prit aussi mal, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait d'autres amis que lui.

Il s'était senti trahi.

Elle était sa meilleure amie, et elle avait fait des cachotteries derrière son dos.

Bien sûr, il y avait vraiment pire, selon l'avis de Lily, mais deux semaines après, son ami ne lui parlant toujours pas, elle avait décidé de regagner son estime.

Comment ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais l'événement de la soirée d'Halloween lui donna sa réponse.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je dois arrêter tout de suite ou continuer ?


	4. Fourchelangue

Dumbledore avait, comme chaque année, organisé le Banquet d'Halloween, et Lily espérait coincer le blond juste après. Cependant, cela ne se passa pas comme elle avait prévu.

Lorsque le dîner se termina et que tout le monde se leva pour partir, elle perdit Draco de vu.

Dépitée, elle suivit le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que plus personne n'avançait.

Se faufilant parmi les élèves, elle se retrouva…à côté de Draco !

Elle suivit son regard, et vit Potter, Weasley et Hermione en plein milieux de la foule des élèves.

Elle leva la tête, et sursauta.

Sur le mur, il y avait un message écrit avec du sang, et sur la gauche, se trouvait Miss Teigne accrochée à une torchère.

- Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ! Bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !

C'était Draco. Il regardait le trio de Gryffondor. Lily n'essaya même pas de le faire taire. Elle était trop plongée dans ses pensées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un Rusard enragé hurle dans le couloir, après avoir vu l'état de Miss Teigne, qu'il allait tuer Potter (Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser comment ? Il n'avait pas une once de pouvoir en lui !).

Et enfin, l'arrivée du Directeur, et de tous les autres professeurs, qui déclara que tout le monde allait se coucher, excepté le trio de lionceaux.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que tout le monde allait à la bibliothèque pour chercher des éléments sur la Chambre des Secrets, Lily, elle, s'y dirigeait pour trouver un livre bien particulier, qui ne traitait pas du tout de cette légende qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais pour se documenter quant à son _Opération Récupération Amitié, _comme elle l'avait nommée.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Et lorsqu' Hermione demanda à Binns, le prof' d'Histoire de la Magie, de leur parler de cette fameuse légende, Lily sortit son livre et écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation:

- …est tellement extravagante, tellement ridicule…

Tous les élèves étaient suspendus aux lèvres non existantes du fantôme, et il continua:

- Eh bien soit…voyons….Que pourrais-je vous dire sur la Chambre des Secrets ? Comme vous le savez tous, Poularde été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque: Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des moldus. Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs travaillèrent dans une parfaite harmonie, mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Serpentard pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Une grave dispute éclata entre lui et Gryffondor, et Serpentard quitta l'école.

Pause.

- Ensuite, d'après la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Il l'aurait scellée jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école, car lui seul aurait le pouvoir de l'ouvrir et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.

Gros blanc.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et vit qu'il souriait en regardant Weasley le fixer d'un air haineux.

- Monsieur, dit alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par la "chose terrible" qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir.

* * *

- Blaise, tu as vu Lily ces temps-ci ? S'enquit Draco.

C'était le soir, et tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, sauf Lily.

- Aujourd'hui, comme toi Draco…

- Non, je voulais dire…tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui. Elle m'a souhaité bon appétit avant que tu arrives.

Draco hocha la tête. Blaise lui jeta un coup d'œil, et soupira avant de dire:

- Tu ne crois pas que ça devrait suffire ?

- Si..

Blaise sourit:

- ….mais pas avant qu'elle m'ait présenté des excuses !

Son sourire se crispa et se fana.

- Draco…vous vous connaissez depuis toujours, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a jamais voulu te heurter en se liant d'amitié avec Granger, elle n'a pas pensé aux conséquences, c'est tout !

- Justement si ! Lily pense toujours à tout ! C'est une manie d'être casse-pieds sur ce point là !

- Et t'as pensé à ce que tu ferais si elle choisissais Granger au lieu de toi ?

- Elle ne l'a choisira pas. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis son meilleur ami…

- Et c'est sa meilleure amie…

- …et elle me connaît depuis beaucoup plus longtemps !

- Tu es égoïste ! Tu la perdras plus tard si tu continues comme ça ! (et ça sera vrai…)

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lily se trouvait…dans la Forêt Interdite !

Elle avait besoin de…quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait trouver ailleurs que là, sauf si elle voulait payer une fortune, et elle aimait peut-être Draco, mais pas à ce point non plus !

Elle avait bien fait attention à regarder si la lune était pleine, heureusement non, et avait vérifié quinze fois si sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans sa poche.

En ce moment même, elle se trouvait toujours à la lisière, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer pour qu'elle fasse une telle stupidité, surtout pour un crétin jaloux et égocentrique !

Un vrai caractère de Gryffondor !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pénétra dans la Forêt, la baguette allumée, tenue bien haute au dessus de sa tête.

Elle avança pendant Merlin sait combien de temps, pensant aux derniers événements. La Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, à nouveau apparemment. Elle ne croyait toujours pas en son existence, mais les professeurs avaient tous l'air préoccupé et légèrement apeuré. Même Severus semblait inquiet, ce qui plongeait Lily dans une profonde perplexité.

Et puis, il y avait l'attitude de Draco en ce début d'année, comme s'il savait quelque chose…

Elle entendit un bruit de galopade, et se jeta derrière un arbre, juste à temps pour voir des centaures la dépasser, tellement pressés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils fuyaient quelque chose.

Elle marcha encore cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que, arrivant dans une petite clairière, baignée par une minuscule rivière, Lily soupire de soulagement:

- Enfin…! Marmonna-t-elle.

_Ils _étaient là, coulant paresseusement dans l'eau.

Lily n'en avait besoin que de quatre ou cinq.

S'approchant précautionneusement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas _les _effrayer, elle se cacha derrière un énorme rocher. Une branche craqua, et _ils _se figèrent…puis reprirent leurs activités, en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne. Lily profita de ce moment d'inattention où ils tournaient la tête, pour bondir, et en stupéfixer trois en même temps.

Elle se fit aussitôt encercler par une cinquantaine d'autre bestiole, qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle, pour venger leurs camarades.

- Oh, non…je ne suis pas dans la bouse d'hippogriffe, maintenant…murmura-t-elle.

_Ils _se figèrent à nouveau, comme foudroyés sur place.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis l'un d'_eux_, plus hardi que les autres, s'avança, et lui dit:

- Tu parles notre langue ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lily, abasourdie.

- Nous te comprenons…et toi aussi, tu nous comprends, apparemment…

- Je…ne savais pas…c'est la première fois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Intervint un autre, plus agressif.

- J'aimerais faire une blague, à l'école, et j'ai besoin de trois ou quatre d'entre vous pour ça.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu simplement pas demandé ? S'enquit le premier qui avait parlé.

- Parce que je ne savais pas que je pouvais communiquer avec vous !

Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup plus court, et c'est avec soulagement que Lily sortit de cette Forêt oppressante. _Ils _avaient accepté, le petit hardi ayant insisté pour faire parti de l'expédition, elle en avait finalement ramené sept, qui étaient plus que curieux de connaître Poudlard.

Lily rentra au château, en faisant un détour par une salle de classe désaffectée des cachots, avant de se diriger vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et de soupirer d'aise en se couchant.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Mary Jenkins, Gryffondor de son état, descendit dans leur Salle Commune, qu'elle pensait vide, comme tous les matins, elle fut surprise, pendant un bref moment, de voir un étrange spectacle.

La seconde d'après, son hurlement se répercutait à travers l'école silencieuse, ameutant par la même occasion tous les professeurs, à l'exception de Lockhart encore endormi, et tous ses camarades lions, réveillés en sursaut.

La plupart eut la même réaction que Mary lors de la découverte de leur Salle.

Et en effet, il y avait de quoi !

Elle était entièrement verte, du sol au plafond, en passant par les fenêtres qui dessinaient des vitraux en forme de serpent; les tables et fauteuils avaient été poussé contre les murs, et le sol était jonché de milliers de serpents, petits ou gros, mais étrangement semblables, qui sifflaient et rampaient dans une cacophonie morbide.

Mais le pire, selon Dumbledore, c'était l'inscription, écrite dans ce qui avait l'air d'être du sang, et qui lui fit retenir son souffle, avant de le relâcher:

- "Pardonne-moi…signé L". Lut Mme Chourave. Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

- C'est un Serpentard, sur ça il n'y a aucun doute ! S'exclama McGonagall, en colère.

Snape la foudroya du regard.

- Et pourquoi cela est-il si évident, Minerva ? Demanda-t-il de mauvaise foi.

- Eh bien…je pense que c'est parce que la salle est totalement verte, aux couleurs de votre Maison, Severus, et ensuite parce que la rivalité entre nos deux Maisons n'est plus un secret pour personne. Qui d'autre aurait l'idée d'amener des serpents ici ?

- Je pense, moi, au contraire, que c'est justement un élève d'une autre Maison, qui aurait fait cela en pensant que des _personnes _feraient des conclusions hâtives et fausses.

Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire, alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à répondre à l'insulte.

- Peu importe si cette personne est à Serpentard, ou non. Nous avons des problèmes plus graves, et pas le temps de nous occuper de ce qui à l'air d'être une simple demande de pardon. Personne n'a été blessé, nous allons donc rendre son apparence à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et l'incident sera clos…pour le moment.

Il ne put s'empêcher, cependant, d'échanger un regard avec Severus, qui, d'après ses mâchoires crispées, et son regard dur, avait lui aussi constaté le déjà vu.

Une quinzaine d'années auparavant, d'autres élèves avaient fait une blague, en tout point semblable à celle-ci, sauf que la Salle Commune visée avait été celle des Serpentards, qu'elle avait été décorée en rouge et or, et que les serpents avaient été remplacés par des lions en peluche agrandit et animés…

C'est à ce moment là que le Survivant décida de montrer sa frimousse encore endormie.

Se faufilant à travers le groupe compact qui faisait barrage devant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, il se prit les jambes dans les genoux d'un garçon de sixième année, et tomba, comme une tâche (Nda: j'avais envie de mettre autre chose, mais je me suis retenue…) un milieu de la pièce, sur le dos et parmi les serpents rampant et sifflant.

L'un d'eux lui monta sur la jambe, tandis que deux autres attaquèrent l'ascension de son ventre.

Harry Potter resta paralysé pendant une demi seconde, puis, voyant que les professeurs et ses camarades essayaient sans succès de se frayer un chemin parmi les reptiles, il tenta de s'en sortir tout seul…

…et essaya la technique qui avait valu à son cousin de se faire pratiquement manger par un boa.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lança-t-il au serpent qui grimpait dorénavant dans son cou.

Les élèves arrêtèrent tout mouvement.

- Toi aussi, tu parles notre langue…? Siffla en réponse la couleuvre.

- Comment ça, toi aussi ?

- Oui, celle qui nous a amené ici fait la même chose que toi…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous dans notre Salle Commune ?

- Elle nous a amené pour faire une blague, a-t-elle dit.

- Alors, vous n'allez pas nous manger ?

- Bien sûr que non…vous êtes bien trop gros…!

Le serpent se désintégra, et l'instant d'après, Dumbledore se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant Harry, le dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

Toute la pièce était silencieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter !? S'écria soudainement un élève.

Harry tourna son regard interrogatif vers lui.

- Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Dit le Directeur d'un ton plus ou moins sec.

* * *

- Harry Potter est fourchelangue ! S'exclama Draco. Comment ça se fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien Dray…répondit Blaise

- Mais…maintenant, tout le monde va croire que c'est lui l'héritier de Serpentard ! Lui, un sale Gryffondor !

Ce qui avait été bien, avec la blague de Lily, c'est que pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait été populaire, jusqu'à ce que les autres Maisons apprennent que le Survivant, le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors, était fourchelangue !

- Et à ton avis…qui a transformé la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en bastion Serpentard ?

Blaise le regarda avec surprise et un léger agacement:

- Ça ne t'as même pas traversé l'esprit ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui était marqué sur le mur ?

- Euh…attend, laisse-moi réfléchir…"Pardonne-moi…signé L". Et alors ?

- Dis-moi, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Je comprend rien à ce…Non ! Tu crois que c'est Lily ?

- C'est évident, il me semble !

- Non, justement pas ! C'est pas le genre de Lily de terroriser les lionceaux !

Blaise perdit soudain patience, lui d'ordinaire si calme, se mit à crier:

- BON SANG, MAIS TU VAS OUVRIR LES YEUX UN PEU ? Elle vient de te faire la plus belle démonstration d'amitié qui ait jamais existé, alors tu vas aller lui présenter tes excuses !

- Mais…

- MAINTENANT !!

Draco se leva précipitamment, et après un dernier regard apeuré e direction de son meilleur ami, prit la direction des cachots où il savait que Lily serait.

Et Lily y était effectivement. Elle attendait devant les cachots, assise par terre, dos au mur, que l'heure d'aller en cours sonne.

Draco, ne sachant comment agir, et mal-à-l'aise, s'assit à côté d'elle.

Pendant une minute, ils ne dirent mot.

- Je suis désolé. Dirent-ils soudainement en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait si longtemps !

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi, comme ça.

- Et moi, je n'aurait pas dû te cacher mon amitié avec Hermione.

- Alors, on oublie ?

- C'est oublié.

La cloche sonna, et les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Blaise sourit de soulagement en voyant ses deux amis réconciliés.

Severus les fit entrer et le cours commença de façon habituelle.

Une vingtaine de chaudrons bouillonnaient entre les tables sur lesquelles étaient disposés des balances et des bocaux d'ingrédients. Severus circulaient parmi les vapeurs fétides en faisant des remarques acerbes aux Gryffondors, sous les ricanement des Serpentards.

Lorsque soudain, la potion de Goyle explosa.

Lily, qui avait senti le pétard arriver, se baissa juste à temps, mais Draco, Goyle, et la moitié de la classe furent atteint par la potion d'Enflure.

Dans la confusion qui régnait dans la classe, Lily se retourna vers Potter, et vit qu'il ne lui accordait aucun regard, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder Hermione se glisser hors de la classe.

- Silence ! SILENCE ! Rugit Severus. Ceux qui ont reçu de la potion, venez tout de suite prendre un antidote. Et quand je saurai qui a fait ça…

Quand tout le monde eut retrouvé son aspect normal (Draco avait hérité d'un nez de la taille d'un melon), Severus examina le chaudron de Goyle et en retira les débris noircis du pétard.

- Si jamais je découvre qui a lancé ce pétard, dit-il dans un murmure, vous pouvez être absolument sûrs que cette personne sera renvoyée de l'école.

Il fixait Potter d'un air glacial, et Lily se dit que le pauvre avait vraiment dû avoir une bonne raison pour se mettre son père à dos.

* * *

Une petite review, siouplé...ça fait toujours plaisir...!


	5. Duel

Une semaine plus tard, eut lieu le cours le plus attendu de tout Poudlard. Le cours de Duel.

Avec Lockhart.

- Je sens qu'on va se marrer…murmura Lily.

- Au vu des récents événements qui se déroulent à Poudlard, le Directeur m'a expressément demandé à ce que vous puissiez vous défendre, en animant un cours de Duel. Je vais donc vous enseigner aujourd'hui quelques sorts plutôt utiles. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Snape. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire, pour cette petite démonstration. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre professeur de Potions sera en toujours état vous faire cours, quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Ajouta-t-il en souriant hypocritement.

Severus à côté de lui grimaça en croisant le regard de sa fille.

- Peut-être que ça va être bien tout compte fait…re-murmura la jeune fille.

Les deux hommes se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains tandis que Snape se contentait d'un signe de tête agacé.

Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes comme des épées.

- A trois. Un…deux…trois

- _Experlliarmus!_ S'écria Severus

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et le professeur de Défense fut soulevé du sol, puis projeté violemment à bas de l'estrade, contre le mur du fond.

Les Serpentard hurlèrent de joie, et la majorité des autres élèves ricanèrent devant la déconfiture de Lockhart.

- En voilà une excellente démonstration ! Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette - ah, merci beaucoup Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur, mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, et si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu le bloquer. Plaisanta le blond.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Peut-être, serait-il plus judicieux d'apprendre aux élèves comment _bloquer _un sort, d'abord. Grinça-t-il

- Oui…bien sûr. Nous aurons besoin de deux volontaires. Tiens Potter et Weasley.

- La baguette de Weasley est…déficiente. Nous enverrons Potter à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumette. Je pourrais proposer quelqu'un de ma propre Maison. Ma fille…

Et devant l'air horrifié de Lockhart, il se retourna.

- Lily, à toi. Dit-il, en l'aidant à monter.

- Bonne chance. Lui soufflèrent ses deux amis.

La jeune fille s'avança, sous le regard de tous, jusqu'au milieu de l'estrade, où l'attendait Potter.

Ils se fixèrent.

- A trois, vous lancez un sort pour désarmez votre adversaire. Je dis bien: désarmer.

Ils se saluèrent, s'éloignèrent de dix pas, et se refirent face.

- Un…deux…trois.

- _Stupéfix_ ! Cria Lily

Harry vola à travers la salle et s'écrasa sur le mur.

Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, et sifflèrent leur championne.

Hermione lança un regard venimeux à son amie, qui grimaça: elle allait se faire gronder…

- J'ai dit désarmer, les jeunes…! S'écria Lockhart

Le Gryffondor se releva, furieux.

- _Everte Statum _! hurla-t-il

Le rayon bleu fila vers Lily; alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à 50 centimètres, elle leva sa baguette et prononça:

- _Reflecto_ !

Un miroir apparut devant elle et le sort le heurta avant de repartir vers Potter…qui se jeta à terre.

Lily, pensant que c'était déloyal de s'attaquer à une personne à terre, attendit que Potter se relève…et réattaqua:

- _Expelliarmus _!

Potter évita le sort en roulant sur le côté, et prit Lily par surprise lorsqu'il cria, un genoux à terre:

- _Cracbadaboum _!

La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre, et tomba au sol. Potter, n'ayant pas les mêmes considérations qu'elle, lança:

- _Expelliarmus _!

- _Protego _!

Le sort rouge frappa son bouclier en le fissurant légèrement.

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Elle conjura un sceau d'eau glacée, juste au-dessus de la tête de Potter, et d'un mouvement du poignet le fit se renverser.

L'action avait été tellement rapide que personne n'aurait pu avertir le Gryffondor.

Celui-ci sursauta si fort, qu'il en lâcha sa baguette.

La Serpentard en profita pour lancer un sort d'attraction (_Sortilèges et Enchantements, niveau 4_), récupéra en vol la baguette magique, et termina le pauvre Potter par un sort de ficelage.

- Bravo, bravo ! C'était un magnifique combat, pour des deuxièmes années. S'écria Lockhart, en couvrant les applaudissements des serpents déchaînés. Alors, la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit. Bonne fin de journée à tous.

* * *

- Eh ben dit donc ! C'était vraiment génial ! S'exclama Draco.

Lily sourit.

- Est-ce que cela serait un compliment, blondinet ?

- _C'était _un compliment…maintenant je suis plus trop sûr. Grogna ledit blondinet.

- Au fait, Lily, qui t'as appris à te battre ainsi ? S'enquit Blaise.

- Mon père.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Interrogea Blaise, perplexe.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi son père lui avait-il appris la duel ?

Draco lui sauva la mise en répondant à sa place.

- Toutes les familles de Sang-pur ont une particularité. Ma famille est réputée en Magie Noire, les Black, dont il ne reste que ma mère, sont doués en Duel. Et pour les Snape, c'est les Potions. Depuis des générations c'est comme ça…Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre que tu sois aussi forte…termina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je me souviens bien, je crois que les Zabini sont spécialisés en Métamorphose, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas, vu tes résultats ! Dit Lily pour changer de sujet.

- C'est possible…

* * *

À une semaine des vacances de Noël, que Lily attendait avec impatience, car ses deux amis restaient cette fois-ci, au château, un événement que beaucoup avaient oublié, ressurgit.

Un certain Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle de leur année, et le fantôme des Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, avaient été pétrifiés.

Depuis Miss Teigne, il n'y avait eut aucune attaque, et l'atmosphère, qui s'était plus ou moins allégée, était redevenue pesante. Chacun attendait avec impatience les vacances…

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. A partir de maintenant, c'est l'action qui prédominera, fini les sentiments !


	6. Noël

- Debout, les garçons ! S'exclama Lily en ouvrant les rideaux d'un coup sec. Il est dix heures, bande de flemmards ! Allez debout !

Blaise grogna.

- Va-t-en ! T'as pas le droit d'être dans notre dortoir !

- Oh que si mon p'tit père ! C'est le contraire qui est vrai !

- Va réveiller Draco…

- Je vais le faire. Mais avant…debout !

La tortionnaire arracha les couvertures du pauvre garçon, qui se leva avec difficulté et résignation, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Pendant ce temps, Lily se dirigeait vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

- Draco, debout, mon petit blondinet…murmura-t-elle tendrement.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi lui…s'écria Blaise.

Lily lui fit signe de se taire.

- Draco…recommença-t-elle. DRACO !!

L'héritier Malfoy s'éveilla en sursautant tellement fort qu'il tomba du lit.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se redressait, complètement paniqué.

- Hein…que…quoi ? S'k y a ? Y a l'feu ? Les elfes se révoltent ?

Blaise et Lily échangèrent un regard surpris avant d'exploser de rire.

- Ha ha ha…c'est très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire ! Maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Siffla-t-il, ses yeux gris se plissant dangereusement.

- Il est dix heures, Dray…

- Et on est en vacances, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Mais on a aussi nos devoirs à faire !

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui regardait Lily comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

- C'est une blague ? Murmura le blond d'un ton glacial.

- Pas du tout ! Alors dépêchez-vous et amenez vos affaires en bas, je vous attend.

Elle sortit d'un pas énergique, tout à fait inconsciente de sa sûrement prochaine mort.

- Elle va me rendre fou…soupira Draco, l'air las.

* * *

- Eh ben voilà ! On a fini ! S'exclama Lily d'un ton joyeux.

Blaise plaça une main sur le bras de Draco pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la jeune fille.

Ils avaient passé toute la journée sur ces fichus devoirs, et il était présentement 23h, ils avaient enfin fini.

Enfin !!

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller se coucher maintenant ? Demanda Blaise, sèchement.

- Non, pas encore. Il vous reste à corriger votre devoir de Métamorphose.

- Quoi ? Mais on l'a déjà fait deux fois ! S'écria Draco, désespéré.

- Et bien, c'est pas assez bien.

Les deux garçons semblaient sur le point de fondre en larme.

- Bonne nuit, les gars ! Dit Lily avec entrain, en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.

Draco la regardait d'un air de chien battu, tandis que Blaise inspectait son devoir. Il se figea.

- Draco, il n'y a rien à corriger dans nos devoirs…Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Murmura-t-il

- LILY !! Hurla son ami, en réponse, en se ruant vers la jeune Snape qui courrait vers son dortoir en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Le lendemain était le jour de Noël, et comme il n'était que huit Serpentards, cette année, à être restés, ils avaient décidé de placer tous leurs cadeaux sous l'immense sapin près de la cheminée, et de les déballer tous ensemble.

Lorsque Lily descendit, elle vit que tous les autres étaient déjà là.

- Ah, voilà Snape ! S'exclama Shannon, une cinquième année brune, et aux yeux marrons.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna Draco, en regardant sa montre. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend !

- Bon, bah ça y est, je suis là, vous pouvez commencer !

Ce qu'ils firent avec enthousiasme.

Lily avait reçu de la part de Draco une Plume à Papote, créée exprès pour les cours; de la part de Blaise, la peluche qu'elle avait vu cet été et dont elle était tombée amoureuse, un magnifique petit chiot noir, aux grands yeux bleus qui, dès qu'on prononçait la bonne formule, se mettait à courir et à aboyer joyeusement. De la part d'Hermione, une espèce de galette plate et brillante (dans sa lettre elle avait dit que cela s'appelait un CD et qu'elle lui montrerait comment ça marchait à la rentrée !); et enfin de son père, un bestiaire des animaux fantastiques.

Elle-même avait offert à Hermione les Contes de Beedle le Barde, à Blaise un abonnement d'un an chez Honeydukes (Merlin savait à quel point il aimait les sucreries !), et à Draco, un kit à balais.

* * *

Le soir de Noël, la Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée: en plus des sapins aux branches couvertes de givre et des guirlandes de gui et de houx qui se croisaient au-dessus des têtes, une neige magique, tiède et sèche, tombait du plafond. Dumbledore chanta quelques cantiques repris par les élèves et par Hagrid dont la voix devenait de plus en plus tonitruante à mesure que baissait le niveau de son pichet de vin.

Ce fut l'une des plus merveilleuses soirées que Lily avait jamais passé. Ils avaient mangés tous ensemble, sur une grande table, ne restant qu'une petite vingtaine d'élèves, ils avaient poussé les tables sur le côté.

Draco, qui au départ n'avait pas été très chaud de chanter, s'était pris au jeu avec mauvaise grâce pour finir par s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Le trio des Gryffondor s'en alla bien avant tout le monde, se glissant subrepticement hors de table lorsque Hagrid avait renversé le contenu de son verre sur McGonagall alors qu'il faisait de grand gestes en chantant 'Étoile des Neiges'.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Draco annonça qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et Lily et Blaise se dirigèrent sans lui vers leur Salle commune.

Il revint accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire ? S'enquit Blaise, gracieusement assis tête à l'envers sur un fauteuil.

- Rien. Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou, et en chemin j'ai récupéré ces deux-là. Répondit-il en indiquant les deux gorilles du pouce. Regardez !

Il tendit à Blaise un morceau de journal, qui après l'avoir lu le passa à Lily en souriant.

La jeune fille n'eut pas la même réaction, lorsqu'elle lu que le père Weasley avait eu une amende pour avoir perquisitionné le Manoir Malfoy sans autorisation.

- C'est super drôle. Dit-elle sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

Elle le rendit à Draco qui le tendit à Crabbe:

- De toute façon y a rien qui te fait rire !

Lily sentit soudainement une immense vague de haine déferler dans la pièce. Étourdie, elle leva brusquement la tête, et fixa les deux gorilles d'où provenait un tel sentiment.

- Alors ? Dit Draco, l'air réjoui lorsque Goyle lui rendit la coupure. C'est drôle, non ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Fit-il.

- Arthur Weasley aime tellement les Moldus qu'il ferait mieux de…commença le blond.

- Dray…menaça Lily.

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Répondit-il l'air agacé, mais incapable de se taire. Mais tout de même, on ne dirait pas que les Weasley ont le sang pur, quand on voit ce qu'ils font !

Le visage de Crabbe se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Crabbe ? Demanda sèchement Draco.

- Mal à l'estomac. Grogna ce dernier.

_"Tu parles, il y a un truc pas net avec vous deux, les gars !" pensa Lily_

- Au fait, Lily, t'as demandé à ton père pour cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ? S'enquit Blaise.

- Oui, et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'en mêler sinon ça irait mal pour moi.

Draco grimaça tandis que Blaise éclatait de rire.

- Moi, mon père m'a seulement dit que la Chambre a déjà été ouverte, il y a cinquante ans. Et la dernière fois, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. Alors il y aura sûrement un autre mort bientôt, simple question de temps…

- Tu dis ça comme si tu l'attendais avec impatience ! Grinça la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que je l'attend avec impatience. Mon père dit qu'il faut débarrasser l'école de la racaille, mais que je ne dois pas m'en mêler. Il…

- Ton père, ton père, il t'arrive jamais de penser par toi-même ou quoi ? Coupa Lily. Ce qui se passe ici, c'est grave, et on n'a pas à se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un, même si son sang est impur comme tu le dit !

Draco l'ignora, sachant pertinemment que s'il répondait, ils allaient encore se fâcher. De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais le même avis, même s'ils parlaient du temps qu'il fait, l'un dirait qu'il fait beau, et l'autre qu'il pleut; et pourtant, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Blaise, à côté d'eux, ne s'offusqua même plus de ce genre d'altercation. C'était le lot commun dorénavant.

Soudain, Lily capta un petit changement chez les deux gorilles: les cheveux de Crabbe prenaient une intéressante couleur rousse, et Goyle avait un truc sur le front.

- J'emmène ces deux-là à l'infirmerie. Annonça-t-elle brusquement.

Elle les attrapa chacun par un bras et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Elle vit Crabbe et Goyle échanger un regard, puis se crisper. Elle resserra sa prise sur leurs bras et continua son chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux garçons virent qu'elle ne les emmenait pas à l'infirmerie, mais…devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors!

- Je pensait qu'Hermione viendrait avec vous. Je suis déçue, j'aurait aimé voir sa tête en Serpentard. Mais bon…vous lui direz que c'est du bon travail qu'elle a fait, mais que la prochaine fois, elle n'a qu'à demander, c'est plus rapide. Et moins dangereux, apparemment…

Sur-ce, elle les planta là, bouche bée, et s'en retourna à sa Salle Commune.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews, s'il vous plaît !


	7. Découvertes

Effectivement, Lily avait eu raison, c'était beaucoup moins dangereux de demander.

Elle vint rendre visite à Hermione tous les jours lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle y était, mais ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand elle vit qu'elle s'était transformée en chat, en _son _chat, en plus.

- Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée, mon minou ? Plaisanta Lily, en s'approchant du lit de son amie, des parchemins à la main, qu'elle déposa sur sa table de chevet.

Hermione lui tira la langue en réponse.

- Ça été. Ron et Harry viennent juste de partir. Ils se demandent toujours comment tu as réussit à découvrir que c'était eux.

- Pas besoin d'être très observateur. Ils faisaient légèrement tâche chez les Serpentards.

- Mais comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas l'un d'eux ?

- Ils ont commencé à se transformer devant moi. Une cicatrice et des cheveux roux. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre, j'en ai donc tiré mes propres conclusions.

Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux, alors qu'elle touchait nerveusement son serre-tête.

- Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant brutalement de sujet.

- Oh, pas grand-chose. En Métamorphose on a changé une souris en tasse à café, en Enchantement, on a fait les sorts d'agrandissement et de réduction, en Défense, on a apprit que Lockhart avait survécu à un combat contre une horde de loups-garous armé seulement d'un canif, et en Potion, Gryffondor a perdu 35 points. Assez monotone, comme tu peux le constater.

Hermione éclata de rire, se disant qu'elle allait tuer ses meilleurs amis pour lui avoir caché ce léger détail, concernant la Potion.

* * *

Au début du mois de février, la Gryffondor, débarrassée de sa fourrure, de ses moustaches et de sa queue de chat, quitta enfin l'infirmerie.

Le soleil recommençait à briller timidement sur Poudlard. Dans le château, l'humeur était moins morose. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression depuis Finch-Fletchley et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et le professeur Chourave annonça d'un ton réjoui que les racines de mandragore devenaient grincheuses et renfermées, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient grandi.

Au petit déjeuner du quatorze février, tous les élèves eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que leur cher professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal leur avait organisé quelque chose pour remonter le moral des élèves. Les murs étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs rose vif et des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle.

- Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Murmura Draco, abasourdi.

- Je crois que c'est Lockhart qui a fait ça. Pour la St Valentin. Répondit Blaise, tout aussi dégoûté.

- Franchement les gars, vous n'êtes vraiment pas romantiques ! C'est mignon je trouve !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Lily les yeux ronds. Elle éclata de rire.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, je rigole, c'est immonde cette décoration.

- Je vous remercie, Miss Snape, ce sera dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Dit une voix derrière eux…

…qui se trouvait être celle de l'organisateur, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, etc. vêtu d'une robe aussi rose que les fleurs.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, professeur. Continua Lily, d'un ton insolent.

- Encore vingt points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Dans ce cas là, il ne faut pas dire 'encore', Monsieur, puisque tout à l'heure vous n'avez enlevé que dix…

- Viens, Lily, on va s'asseoir. Coupa Draco, alors que le visage de Lockhart prenait une étrange couleur carmin.

* * *

Tout au long de la journée, des nains, sensé délivrer des messages d'amour, sillonnèrent les couloirs.

Potter eut droit au sien.

Lily n'avait jamais autant rigolé de toute sa vie. Et apparemment, beaucoup étaient dans le même cas.

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène étaient morts de rire, sauf la petite Weasley, qui devait être l'auteur de cette touchante déclaration d'amour.

* * *

Plus personne ne pensait à ces attaques, sauf le trio des Gryffondor, et celui des Serpentard.

Ces derniers n'avançaient toujours pas dans leurs recherches, mais il est vrai que seul Draco y mettait de la bonne volonté, Blaise s'en fichait royalement, étant un Sang-pur il ne se sentait pas concerné, et Lily ne voulait pas partager ses connaissances avec les deux autres.

Draco n'avait aucune piste, et chacun rechignait à demander à ses parents des informations supplémentaires, vu comment ils les avaient accueilli la dernière fois.

Quant aux Gryffondors, ils se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur Lily.

La piste Malfoy avait été momentanément écartée.

Harry avait fait part à ses amis de ce que le serpent lui avait révélé lors de la découverte de son don de fourchelangue, et les deux garçons de la bande étaient de plus en plus convaincu que c'était la jeune Snape. Ajouté à ça le fait qu'elle ait su, malgré le Polynectar, qui se cachait derrière leur déguisement, et ils en étaient arrivé au point où ils l'a suivaient parfois après les cours.

Hermione en était plus qu'exaspérée, car Lily l'avait bien sûr remarqué, et lui avait demandé des explications, mais Ron et Harry ne voulaient rien entendre de ce qu'elle disait quand cela concernait sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Pâques arriva, amenant avec lui un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor - Poufsouffle, décisif pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le matin du match, que Blaise et Draco avaient décidé de voir, Lily leur annonça qu'elle n'irait pas, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Là, c'est avec surprise qu'elle y retrouva Hermione:

- Tu n'es pas allée voir Potter ?

- Non, je suis…enfin…je…

- …fais des recherches sur l'Héritier de Serpentard, c'est ça ? Termina Lily.

- Oui, je pense avoir découvert quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Hermione la regarda bizarrement, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hermione, je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me dire, je ne répéterais rien. Promis.

- Eh bien, maintenant tout le monde sait que Harry est fourchelangue et il a entendu des voix pendant toute l'année, donc je pense que c'est un serpent, en plus le symbole de Serpentard _est _un serpent. Ensuite, il y a toute une ribambelle de petit détails qui, je le sais, sont liés, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment. Les coqs de Hagrid, la pétrification des élèves, et les araignées qui fuient…ça m'énerve.

- D'accord. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris après la pétrification des élèves. "Les araignées qui fuient" ?

- On a découvert que les araignées avaient peur du Monstre de Serpentard.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Lily.

- Mais oui…

- Quoi ?

- Le Basilic !

- Quoi ?

- Mon père m'a offert un bestiaire des animaux fantastiques pour Noël, et je l'ai lu, je le savais.

- Je vais me répéter, mais: quoi ?

- Le Basilic est un serpent, le roi des serpents, comment n'ai-je pas pu faire le lien ! Hermione tu es un génie !

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, il fait fuir les araignées, et il craint par-dessus tout le chant du coq. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas…il tue par son regard.

Hermione, qui avait suivit les élucubrations de son amie avec la plus grande attention, répondit du tac au tac:

- Personne ne l'a vu directement.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Miss Teigne avait de l'eau, et Justin avait Nick, mais comme Nick ne peut pas mourir une nouvelle fois, il a juste été pétrifié.

- Mais oui, c'est évident ! Mais c'est un serpent énorme, il doit faire au moins cinq ou six mètres, comment a-t-il pu se déplacer dans le château sans qu'on le remarque ?

Cette fois, la réponse ne vint pas toute suite.

Quelqu'un sortit des toilettes les plus proches, et en tirant la chasse d'eau il avait actionné le vieux mécanisme de plomberie de l'école millénaire. Les deux jeunes filles le suivirent des yeux.

- Les tuyaux ! S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

- Il faut qu'on prévienne le Directeur.

- _Tuer__…__tuer__…__écorcher__…__viens__…__que je te tue__…__tue__…_

Lily sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser tous seuls.

- C'est trop tard. Annonça-t-elle à sa meilleure amie d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il est là…cours !

* * *

Désolée d'avoir coupé maintenant...mais je veux savoir ce que vous pensez pour la suite...

Merci de reviewer...


	8. Basilic

Merci à Artemis pour sa review plus qu'encourageante, ansi qu'à Lixouille toujours fidèle, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

* * *

_- Il faut qu'on prévienne le Directeur._

_- Tuer__…__tuer__…__écorcher__…__viens__…__que je te tue__…__tue__…_

_Lily sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser tous seuls._

_- C'est trop tard. Annonça-t-elle à sa meilleure amie d'une voix blanche._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Il est là__…__cours !_

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand Lily attrapa sa main et se mit à courir.

Elle sortirent de la bibliothèque en quatrième vitesse, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Ils étaient tous au match.

Grand bruit derrière elles, suivit d'un sifflement aigu, et d'un claquement de mâchoires.

Hermione fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle.

- Ne te retourne pas ! Hurla Lily. Il te tuerait d'un simple regard ! Cours !

Elle prit à gauche, sans savoir où elle se trouvait.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien, elle savait seulement que si elle s'arrêtait, elles mourraient.

Cul-de-sac.

- Oh non…on est fichue…se mit à pleurer Hermione, revenant à la réalité.

- Non, pas encore. Suit-moi ! Et ferme les yeux.

Heureusement, le château était parsemé d'armures. Il y en avait partout. Des grandes, des petites, qui, si la plupart servait de décoration, certaines d'entre elles servaient à cacher une salle, sensé être secrète. Et cette impasse en avait une de ce genre là.

Lily, sachant pertinemment que les armures étaient parfois capricieuses et détestaient bouger, sortit sa baguette et hurla:

- _Expulso ! Alohomora !_

L'armure vola et alla s'écraser sur le mur à côté, et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- N'ouvre surtout pas les yeux. Ordonna Lily. Et rentre là-dedans. Ajouta-t-elle en poussant Hermione dans la pièce, qui s'avéra être un placard.

Sombre, humide, moisi, mais qui allait sûrement leur sauver la vie…

Un énorme bruit contre la porte et elle s'ébranla sur ses gonds.

…ou peut-être pas !

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, tremblant de peur, et ne firent plus aucun bruit.

Le monstre frappait toujours la porte, presque sans aucun repos. S'il continuait ainsi, elle ne résisterait plus longtemps. Déjà des fissures apparaissaient là où la tête, ou la queue du Basilic heurtait le bois.

Hermione gémissait doucement à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On est fichue…! Pleurait-elle.

Lily ne lui répondit pas, les entrailles tordues d'appréhension.

Que pouvait-elle répondre d'ailleurs ?

Comme l'avait dit son amie, elles étaient fichues ! La porte allait bientôt voler en éclat sous les assauts de la bête, et si elles ne mourraient pas instantanément en croisant son regard, elles se feraient probablement manger !

Donc, elles étaient fichues.

Tout à coup, une image de son père s'imposa à son esprit. Puis une autre de Draco, et de Blaise.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas, et surtout, elle n'allait pas mourir !

- Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Il doit bien y avoir une issue, n'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se mettant à tâter les murs avec frénésie.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elles se laissent aller. Elles étaient dans un château, et la particularité des châteaux, c'était…

Un coup plus fort que les autres fracassa le pan droit de la porte, et elle se détacha de l'un de ses gonds. Des bouts de bois volèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Hermione, hystérique. Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Aide-moi au lieu de hurler !

- A faire quoi ?

- A déplacer cette étagère, il y a quelque chose derrière. Ça peut peut-être nous aider à sortir de ce placard.

Hermione parut soudain transformée à l'idée d'une solution.

- Pousse-toi. Ordonna-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette, le visage décidé. _Mobilicorpus !_

L'étagère eut un brusque soubresaut, en même temps que la porte, qui perdit encore quelques centimètres de bois. Bientôt la tête du monstre pourrait passer…

Une porte ! Il y avait bien une porte derrière l'étagère. Elle avait été creusée dans la pierre et se confondait donc parfaitement dans le paysage.

Lily appuya de toutes ses forces sur la porte…qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Hermione se joignit à elle dans une vaine tentative qui effaça presque leur joie d'avoir trouvé une issue.

- _Alohomora !_ cria la Serpentard, en désespoir de cause.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Doucement, mais sûrement.

Le deuxième gond céda.

Lily se précipita vers la mince ouverture qu'offrait la porte. Heureusement, elle était fine.

- Dépêche-toi ! Lui hurla Hermione, qui s'y faufila à son tour, juste à temps car le monstre était entré…

- Ferme la porte ! Cria Lily.

- J'y arrive pas ! Elle est trop lourde, et le Basilic pousse de l'autre côté !

- Écarte-toi ! _Collaporta maxima !_

Le rayon bleu s'écrasa sur la porte en pierre qui se referma dans un bruit de fin du monde.

Ce fut le silence.

Soudain, une lumière douce et blanche jaillit de derrière la porte, passant à travers l'interstice entre la porte et son cadre.

Et la lumière disparut…en même temps que la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Balbutia Lily. La porte…elle n'est plus là !

Les deux jeunes fille se précipitèrent là où se trouvait la porte quelques moments auparavant et frappèrent de toutes leurs forces contre le mur en pierre.

Sans aucun résultat.

- Oh non ! J'y crois pas…on est maudites...

Lily soupira et se retourna pour regarder l'endroit où elles avaient atterri.

C'était une salle carré, plutôt petite, sans fenêtre, sans porte, et totalement vide, il n'y avait aucun meuble. Quatre torches placées sur les quatre murs l'éclairaient et constituaient le décor.

- On est où à ton avis ? Demanda Lily.

- Poudlard c'est grand, on peut être n'importe où dans ce fichu château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! S'écria Hermione, hors d'elle. C'est toi la Sang-pur ! Tu connais mieux la magie que moi !

- Oh ! Calme-toi, 'Mione ! On est dans la même galère, là !

- Calme-toi ? Calme-toi ?! On vient d'être poursuivit par un Basilic qui voulait nous manger, on s'est perdues dans le château, on a cru être sauvées par cette salle qui tout compte fait sera notre tombe (Nda: Ce tombeau sera votre tombeau…!), et on va crever de faim sans pouvoir sortir de là ! Et tu veux que je me calme ?! Hurla-t-elle.

- Euh…oui…dit Lily d'une petite voix, surprise par la réaction de son amie. Écoute, on est fatiguées, on va se reposer un peu, et on réfléchira à tout ça après, d'accord ?

La Gryffondor hocha brièvement la tête avant de se diriger vers un coin sombre de la pièce, où elle s'affala contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Lily fit de même, et trente secondes plus tard, dormait.

* * *

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé mon sauvetage in extremis ? Une petite review...?!


	9. Séquestrées

Et voilà la suite. Merci une nouvelle fois à Artemis, qui décidemment est vraiment adorable, et aussi à Elisa83 pour leur reviews.

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain par un bruit énervant et répétitif.

"C'est déjà le matin…" Pensa-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main, espérant arrêter cet agaçant réveille-matin, mais au lieu de rencontrer sa table de nuit, sa main toucha une surface dure et froide.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Oh non, c'était pas un cauchemar…marmonna-t-elle, en se redressant sur son séant.

Elle avait mal partout; s'étant endormie dans une position moins que confortable, et la tête sur le côté, elle avait hérité d'un torticolis.

Puis le bruit agaçant revint.

Se frottant énergique les yeux, Hermione balaya la salle du regard et avisa son amie, toujours en train de dormir.

Le bruit provenait d'elle.

- Lily ! Appela la jeune fille, de mauvaise humeur. Lily !!

- Hein…que…quoi ? Sursauta-t-elle.

- Ta montre ! Elle sonne depuis dix minutes !

La Serpentard, pas encore réveillée, bailla, éteignit le réveil et se mit debout.

- Bien dormi ? S'enquit-elle.

Hermione grogna.

- Super. Alors, t'as pensé à comment nous sortir de là ?

- Eh, oh ! Je viens de me réveiller ! T'y as pensé, toi ?

Le Gryffondor grogna à nouveau, décidemment de vraiment mauvaise humeur.

Pendant un instant, elles ne dirent plus rien, fâchées l'une contre l'autre.

Puis, Hermione, perdant patience, et mourant de faim, sortit sa baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester coincée ici, alors je vais tenter quelque chose pour nous faire sortir, vu que j'ai l'air d'être la seule que cette situation embête.

Lily resta interdite deux secondes, puis croisa les bras et foudroya son ex-meilleure amie du regard.

- _Bombarda! _hurla Hermione.

Le rayon rouge fusa vers le mur…et rebondit vers elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se baissèrent précipitamment, le sort rasant leurs têtes, les évitant d'un poil.

Puis il rebondit à nouveau sur le mur de derrière, et le manège continua jusqu'à ce que le rayon frôle la joue de Lily, qui excédée, et quelque peu apeurée, sortit elle aussi sa baguette, et cria:

- _Finite Incantatem! _

Et tout s'arrêta, le rayon s'évanouit dans les airs.

Lily se tourna vers Hermione, les sourcils levés, une moue légèrement méprisante sur le visage:

- La prochaine fois que tu as une idée comme ça, tu t'abstiens !

- Mais j'en peux plus ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! On ne sait même pas où on peut être et personne ne sait où nous chercher !

- Écoute, 'Mione, on va attendre de trouver une solution qui ne nous tue pas au passage, parce que j'ai l'impression que cette salle est imperméable à la magie. Mais on s'en ira, je te le promets.

Hermione soupira puis acquiesça, vaincue.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau du Directeur:

- Comment ça vous avez fouillé tout le château et elle n'y est pas ? S'écria Severus.

- _Sont_, mon cher, _elles _n'y _sont _pas…corrigea machinalement Dumbledore.

- Peu m'importe ! Je parle de ma fille ! On ne disparaît pas dans ce château. Vous savez toujours où se trouve tout le monde, pourquoi pas elles ?!

- Je ne sais pas, Severus, je ne sais pas. C'est comme si elles avaient quitté le château, comme si elles s'étaient…volatilisé. Pourtant je sais pertinemment qu'elles sont encore ici, mais où…je n'ai pas la réponse pour le moment.

Severus s'affaissa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau directorial, et prit sa tête entre ses mains:

- Et il y a un monstre en liberté…Peut-être est-elle déjà morte…

- Ne pensez pas à cela. Elles sont sûrement en vie. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé de corps, ni de sang.

- Mais, vous avez bien vu l'état du placard ! Il a été complètement ravagé ! Et il n'y avait pas d'issues…

- Severus…ne pensez pas au pire…je vous en conjure.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'écria l'homme en noir, en se redressant brusquement. J'ai promis ! J'ai promis à sa mère que…quoiqu'il arrive…

- Oui ? S'enquit le vieux mage, soudain intéressé.

- Que quoiqu'il arrive…je la garderai en vie…pour…

- Pour quoi ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour sortir de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

- Rien. C'est personnel.

Dumbledore le regarda pensivement, sachant que son ancien élève lui cachait quelque chose. D'important en plus.

* * *

-Mais où est-elle, par Merlin ?! Murmura Draco furieusement à Blaise, en cours de Métamorphose.

- Je ne sais pas, mais avec le monstre de Serpentard en liberté, si on ne la retrouve pas bientôt…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme si prononcer le reste accélèrerait la mise à mort de leur amie.

- Je m'en veux…c'est horrible !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Si on était resté avec elle au lieu d'aller voir ce stupide matche, peut-être que…

- Que quoi ? On aurait rien pu faire. On aurait été dans le même pétrin qu'elle, si pétrin il y a bien sûr, c'est tout !

- Oui mais…

* * *

- …on aurait été avec elle au moins ! Marmonna Ron à Harry de l'autre côté de la salle de Métamorphose.

Sans se concerter, eux aussi parlaient de la disparition de leur meilleure amie.

- On est toujours ensemble dans les aventures. Là, on ne sait même pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Peut-être que c'est cette Serpentard, elle l'aura tuée dans un coin sombre du château et se sera enfuie ensuite…

- Ron…c'est absurde. Je crois que Hermione et Snape sont dans le même bateau cette fois…

Weasley soupira. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours que les deux jeunes filles avaient disparu et rien n'avait bougé; les recherches n'aboutissaient à rien, personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Rien, rien, rien !

Et cela mettait les nerfs à vif à trois personnes en particulier: Severus, Weasley et Draco.

- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a bien écouté ce que j'ai dit…grinça la voix du Professeur McGonagall. Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini, Potter et Weasley, puis-je savoir ce qui vous passionne tant ?

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard surpris et gêné.

- On parlait de…commença Blaise.

- Lily.

- Hermione.

Draco et Ron avaient parlé en même temps. Leur malaise augmenta, mais bizarrement personne n'esquissa le moindre sourire. Cette double disparition affectait tout le monde.

- Je vois. Dit McGonagall en perdant de sa morgue. Venez me voir tous les quatre après le cours.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Totalement noir. Elle ne voyait pas les murs, ni le sol, ni le plafond; tout se confondait dans un noir intersidéral, lourd, mais étrangement apaisant.

Et elle se trouvait au milieu de ce vide, ne sachant où elle était.

Soudain, une voix mélodieuse retentit, l'appelant avec tendresse.

- Lily…viens avec nous…

C'était la voix d'une fille, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, elle en était sûre, mais qui pourtant lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Puis une autre voix pris le relais. Celle d'un homme cette fois.

- Lily-jolie…

Inconnue elle aussi, mais une vague d'amour la traversa avec tant de force qu'elle en fut ébranlée.

- Lily…

Cette fois, comme pour la première, la voix résonna dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle ne se rappelait plus ! Elle connaissait cette voix d'homme, elle savait qu'elle les connaissait toutes, mais elle ne se souvenait plus !

- Lily…

Encore une voix d'homme, douce, calme, très différente de celle d'avant qui était énergique et enjouée, mais qui apportait elle aussi une forte dose d'amour.

Et enfin la dernière voix, elle le savait, se fit entendre.

- J'arrive ! Attendez-moi !

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça. Pourquoi cette dernière personne - une fille - n'avait-elle pas dit son prénom comme les quatre autres ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à _sa _place ? Qui étaient ces gens ?

Elle se rendit soudain compte que les voix s'étaient tues.

- Revenez ! Cria la jeune fille. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Revenez !

Mais les voix ne revinrent pas.

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

Un puissante lumière blanche l'aveugla un instant. Elle redressa la tête quand les points devant ses yeux s'estompèrent.

Deux grands yeux vert la fixaient.

Elle sursauta.

Qu'est-ce que les yeux de Potter venaient faire ici ?

Un autre regard s'ajouta au vert émeraude. Ils étaient bleus cette fois.

Les siens ! C'était ses yeux à elle ! Personne n'avait cette couleur particulière de bleu, sauf…

Marrons. Des yeux marron la regardaient à présent.

Hermione ?

Elle ne connaissait personne avec des yeux marrons, ou du moins, personne qu'elle appréciait…

Un quatrième regard apparut. Ambre. Les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais vu, mais les plus tristes aussi. Une petite lueur brillait faiblement à l'intérieur de ce regard et elle en fut bouleversée.

Le dernier regard arriva.

- Draco…murmura-t-elle.

Ils étaient gris ces yeux. Comme ceux de son meilleur ami.

Non ! Ce n'était pas ceux de Draco. Mais ce n'était pas ceux de Draco, elle aurait pu en jurer.

Le cœur de Lily s'accéléra. Elle ne connaissait personne à qui appartenait ces cinq paires de yeux, excepté Potter bien sûr, mais ils lui étaient familiers…

Doucement, les voix revinrent, toutes en même temps. Elle ne cessait de répéter son nom. Toujours.

Les yeux s'animèrent, et commencèrent à tournoyer autour d'elle, de plus en plus vite.

De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus vite ! Les voix devinrent fortes, nombreuses. Elles disaient autre chose que son nom. Des morceaux de vie, mais on ne distinguait plus rien de ce qu'elles racontaient.

Vite, vite, vite…!

- Lily !

La Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était allongée par terre et Hermione lui secouait l'épaule, le visage inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je…oui, je crois que ça va. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- C'était pas un cauchemar plutôt ? Tu remuais comme une possédée, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Je marmonnais ?

- Oui. Je n'ai rien compris d'ailleurs.

Lily baissa la tête, déçue. Peut-être qu'elle avait dit inconsciemment le nom de ces personnes.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- Je ne me rappelle même plus. Mentit la Serpentard.

Elle aimait beaucoup Hermione, mais cela ne concernait qu'elle. Elle n'en parlerait à personne. La jeune fille savait qu'avec son pouvoir d'empathie il était possible qu'elle fasse des rêves prémonitoires, mais c'était à un niveau bien plus élevé que le sien, et d'ailleurs, c'était du charabia ce rêve ! Elle ne voyait pas quoi tirer d'une suite d'yeux la regardant et de voix l'appelant !

- Ça fait longtemps que tu en fais ? Redemanda Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Des cauchemars.

- Bof…

- Lily ?

- Peu importe. Pour l'instant on a d'autres choses plus importantes à résoudre.

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Hermione eut un faible sourire.

- On dirait Ron…plaisanta-t-elle.

- Un autre jour je me serais sentie vexée, mais là je suis tellement fatiguée, et j'ai tellement faim que rien ne me fâche.

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Trois jours sûrement. Trois jours sans manger…

- Et sans nouvelles des autres. Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ? Ils nous auraient trouvé déjà…

- Ils nous cherchent 'Mione, mais ce château est immense, et à mon avis, cette salle ne doit pas être indiquée sur les plans.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien…je suppose que tu n'as jamais lu quelque part l'existence d'une salle sans porte ? En plus, tu as vu où elle était située ? Dans un placard ! Elle a dû être condamnée ou un truc comme ça.

- C'est tout a fait rassurant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Tu as pensé à tenter quelque chose d'autre que les sorts de destruction ou pas ?

- Non. Je ne vois vraiment d'autres alternatives. Peut-être frapper sur les murs, faire du bruit, un truc dans ce genre là…

- Oui, pourquoi pas. De toute façon on a rien à perdre.

* * *

- Cela ne peut plus durer, Dumbledore ! Après la jeune Snape et son amie, voici à nouveau une élève enlevée, et l'autre pétrifié. C'est le troisième si je ne m'abuse ? S'exclama Cornélius Fudge, en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour en éponger son front. Je dois réagir. Les parents m'envoient des dizaines de courriers chaque jour pour demander que je place des Aurors dans l'école. Si cela continue, c'est ma place qu'ils demanderont, et la votre avec.

- Je ne pense pas que les Aurors seront nécessaires, mon cher, je mène mes propres recherches, et des personnes en plus dans le château ne feront que retarder mon enquête.

- Mais…

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Ordonna le Directeur.

Kurt Whislte, mage-enquêteur de son état, amené à Poudlard par Fudge à cause de ces nouvelles disparitions, déboula dans le bureau, rouge d'avoir couru et dans un état d'excitation intense.

- Monsieur le Ministre, nous avons trouvé quelque chose ! Annonça-t-il. Là où les enfants ont disparus, près de la serre numéro une, il y avait des traces de pas ainsi que du sang. Nous avons remonté la piste et nous sommes arrivés près d'une habitation où nous avons retrouvé quelques cheveux. Roux. Probablement ceux de la jeune fille.

- Une habitation vous dites ? S'enquit vivement Fudge.

- Oui. Celle du garde-chasse. Hagrid.

* * *

- Pff ! J'en peux plus ! On fait une pause, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. Haleta Lily.

Hermione acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles s'effondrèrent par terre, dos au mur, exténuées.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elles faisaient du bruit pour signaler leur présence, et rien ne se passait. Elles avaient tout essayé. Frapper contre les murs, crier jusqu'à s'en briser la voix, Lily avait même fait apparaître une radio qu'elles avaient mis à fond, écoutant pendant près d'une demi-heure Célestina Moldubec s'égosiller, mais rien n'y avait fait. Personne n'était venu. Du moins pour l'instant, car elles ne perdaient pas espoir que quelqu'un aurait peut-être entendu le vacarme, aurait collé son oreille contre le mur, et peut-être - peut-être !- aurait prévenu le Directeur. On ne savait jamais !

- On fait une petite pause et on s'y remet ? Proposa Hermione.

- Tu crois que ça a marché ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère en tout cas et je pense que si quelqu'un a prévenu les professeurs, il se dirigeront par le bruit, alors il vaut mieux continuer, cela ne coûte rien.

- Si, ça me casse les oreilles…marmonna Lily

- Allez ! Ne perd pas confiance ! C'est toi qui m'a promis qu'on s'en sortirait !

La Gryffondor, enthousiaste, se leva d'un bond et tendit sa main à sa voisine, qui la prit en bougonnant.

* * *

- Comment osez-vous ? S'exclama Hagrid. Professeur, vous savez bien que jamais je n'aurais…

- Je le sais, Hagrid, je le sais. Mr le Ministre, vous devez savoir que Hagrid a toute ma confiance. Et que si procès il y a, je serai le garant de sa liberté.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer les preuves, Dumbledore, les cheveux appartenaient à la petite Weasley, quant aux empruntes de pas, ce sont celles de Hagrid, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, et elles mènent directement de la scène du crime à chez lui.

- C'est moi qui ai trouvé le jeune Crivey pétrifié, c'est normal qu'il y ait mes empruntes !

- Et le sang ? Le sang qui suit les empruntes pour se diriger droit vers votre main, et dont la plaie, soit dit en passant, ressemble fort à des marques de dents ! Comment expliquez vous cela ?

Hagrid jeta un regard impuissant à Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, bien sûr, comment dire à tout le monde que cette morsure était celle que lui avait infligé un des arrière-petits-enfants d'Aragog, trop jeune pour être venimeux et dont la taille des dents était déjà celle d'un enfant.

- Très bien. Puisque vous ne voulez pas parler, vous devrez suivre les Aurors. Ils vous escorteront jusqu'à votre prochaine demeure en attendant le procès. Dawlish, Bergson, emmenez Monsieur Hagrid.

- Non, pas là-bas, s'il vous plaît ! Pas là-bas ! S'écria le demi-géant.

- Hagrid, écoutez-moi. Lui dit le Directeur. Je vais tout faire pour vous sortir de là, mais pour l'instant ne faites rien de stupide. Je vous promet de tout tenter.

Le demi-géant ravala un sanglot, et, après un visible effort de volonté se reprit, et suivit les Aurors, sans opposer de résistance.

Quand il fut partit, le vieux mage se tourna vers le Minstre de la Magie.

- Vous venez de faire une énorme erreur.

- Je n'avais pas le choix…

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	10. Révélations

Un grand grand merci à Miione. J'aurais aimé répondre à tes questions mais tu ne m'as pas laissé ton adreese mail, alors c'était pas possible. Sinon, je peux juste te dire que concernant le rêve tu as presque tout saisi, sauf une personne qui n'est pas la bonne. Relit-le et tu verras (surtout le passage avec les voix). Et comme tu l'as bien soulevé pourquoi Lily aurait-elle les yeux bleus? Je crois avoir mis cette réponse dans la remière partie de _Ad Astra... L'Ecole des Sorciers._

Si tu as d'autres questions, laisse-moi ton adresse et je te répondrai dans la mesure de mes moyens. Merci!!

* * *

- Suffit, suffit, 'en peux plus…ça ne marche pas et je suis extenuée…on arrête, je t'en supplie !

Lily était plus que extenuée, elle était carrément cassée, brisée, morte…enfin vraiment fatiguée quoi !

Hermione, qui au début avait éprouvé un enthousiaste débordant, s'était peu à peu lassée, voyant que trois heures plus tard, personne n'arrivait. Ils ne les avaient pas entendu, personne ne savait qu'elles étaient là…

- Oui. Je crois que cette fois tu as raison…répondit Hermione sur un ton étrangement calme.

Elle s'assit à côté de son amie, le visage impassible.

- Je suis désolée mais je pense que tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir ta promesse. Continua-t-elle sur le même ton imperturbable.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'avais juré qu'on s'en sortirait…

- Hermione…

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que…j'aurais aimé que tu aies raison…

Lily soupira.

- Crois moi, j'aurais aimé avoir raison aussi.

Il y eut un petit silence. Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: Hermione était beaucoup plus calme qu'elle alors qu'elle devait être aussi terrifiée, et surtout après la scène qu'elle lui avait faite deux jours auparavant c'était assez inespéré. Mais il faut croire que les miracles existent quand la mort approche…

- Bon ! On ne va pas mourir en étant ignare jusqu'au bout. J'aimerai bien que tu me dises comment tu as su que c'était Ron et Harry sous le Polynectar ? S'exclama la Gryffondor, en changeant brusquement de sujet.

_"Ah! On y était!"_

- Euh…

Lily fut prise de court. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Hermione lui pose cette question, et malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait plus vraiment d'espoir concernant leur sauvetage, elle rechignait quand même à lui dévoiler son secret: personne n'était au courant à part son père et elle préférerait que personne d'autre ne le sache.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Lily, tu me dois quand même ça. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas dit toute la vérité, et puisqu'on…

La voix d'Hermione se brisa.

_"Quelle bonne comédienne ! Mais que fait-elle à Gryffondor ? C'est à Serpentard qu'elle aurait dû être !" pensa Lily._

- S'il te plaît…termina la comédienne dans un murmure, en versant une petite larme.

- Bon, d'accord. Ronchonna la Serpentard. Mais tu dois me jurer que quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe si on s'en sort ou pas, tu ne révèleras jamais - jamais - ce que je vais te dire. Tu me le promets ?

- Oui…oui, bien sûr…balbutia Hermione, surprise par tant de précaution.

Lily inspira un grand coup. Merlin que c'était dur !

- Je…je suis…- nouvelle grande inspiration - je suis une empathe, j'ai ressentit leurs émotions - très mal cachées soit dit en passant - et quand Draco a parlé de Weasley père, j'ai compris, d'après leurs réactions que ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Voilà.

La Gryffondor resta muette de stupeur.

- Tu…ça veux dire…que…tu…tu peux ressentir mes émotions là tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Tu es très étonnée…

- …pas besoin d'être une empathe pour le voir…

- …tu comprends mieux certaine chose j'ai l'impression, et…tu es fâchée. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. Je croyais qu'on était meilleures amies…

- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup que Draco toi non plus ? Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Il n'y a que mon père qui soit au courant, même Draco, que je connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, ne sait rien, alors surtout ne commence pas !

- Très bien, très bien, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis tout à fait contente d'être au courant dorénavant, surtout si Malfoy ne sait rien…mais passons, cela fait combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les empathes, sauf leur pouvoir de ressentir les émotions des gens.

- Mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester quand j'avais sept ans, et beaucoup plus puissamment que la moyenne, je n'ai bientôt plus pu faire quoi que ce soit sans mon serre tête, il bloque les sentiments que je ne veux pas ressentir, sinon je pense que je serai devenue folle depuis longtemps.

- Et les cauchemars ? Je sais reconnaître quand une personne en fait depuis longtemps ou pas, toi ça à l'air de faire quelques temps…

- Je…grâce à mon pouvoir d'empathie, je peux faire des rêves prémonitoires…

- …de choses qui vont se produire ?

- Pas seulement. Des choses qui se sont déjà produites aussi. Mais ce rêve là ne veut rien dire du tout, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut signifier, et pourtant il revient presque toutes les nuits.

- De quoi rêves-tu ?

- De regards, et de voix m'appelant. Je sais que j'ai dû connaître ces personnes un jour, mais je ne me rappelle pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton père ? Il doit savoir lui ?

- Je l'ai fait. Il est devenu subitement tout blanc - encore pire que d'habitude - et il m'a fait jurer de ne plus jamais en parler, à quiconque.

- Bizarre.

- Tu l'as dit. Alors je n'en ai plus reparlé.

- Oui, vraiment très étrange. J'ai une autre question.

- Vas-y, je sens qu'il y en aura beaucoup comme ça.

- Non, encore une seule. Les garçons, Harry et Ron je veux dire, pensent que c'est toi qui a fait cette stupide blague dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, ils croient que c'est toi qui a amené les serpents, qui a fait cette mise en scène macabre.

- Macabre ?

- Oui, c'était assez atroce, tout vert…

Lily lui jeta un regard acide, un sourcil levé.

- Vert ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, enfin…c'est que…on a…pas…l'habitude, nous les Gryffondors…enfin…

- Moui…bref, passons, je ne tiendrais pas compte de ce jugement de valeur sur les couleurs de ma maison…continue.

- Hum…donc, voilà, un des serpents a dit à Harry que c'était une fille qui les avait amené là, pour faire une blague, a-t-elle dit, donc une autre fourchelangue. De plus, sur le mur, il y avait écrit…je sais plus quoi…signé L. L comme Lily. Et aussi, comme tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de lui rabâcher, moi y compris, que ce don était mauvais et que seul les Mages Noirs, dont Voldemort, en héritent…

- Et qui, bien sûr, sont ou étaient à Serpentard…

- …il en a conclu que cela ne pouvait être que toi.

- Charmant ce garçon. Le fourchelangue, mauvais ? Qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ça ?

- Ben…je l'ai lu, et…

- D'accord, donc tu n'as aucune preuve.

- …et tout le monde le dit. Tous les fourchelangues étaient des Mages Noirs, je ne veux pas avoir de préjugés mais…

- …mais tu en as !

- Non ! C'est juste qu'avec tout ce que j'ai lu les concernant, je les trouve malfaisant.

- Et ton pote, Potter ? Il est malfaisant lui ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil…

- Ah oui ?

- Ce n'est pas dans son sang. C'est à cause de Voldemort qu'il a ce don.

- Bien sûr…

- Pourquoi ça te prends tellement à cœur cette histoire ? C'était juste une question que je te posais. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te répondre. Tu veux savoir si c'est moi c'est ça ? Tu veux savoir si je suis fourchelangue ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Tu es d'accord avec ce que dit Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas le profil d'une fourchelangue, mais tu m'as déjà caché quelque chose, alors je m'attends à tout avec toi.

Lily haussa les épaules. À son tour de poser des questions.

- Dit, 'Mione, avec toutes ces découvertes que tu as faites sur l'héritier de Serpentard, tu n'aurais pas localisé la Chambre des Secrets, par hasard ?

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une intense lumière blanche les aveugla.

* * *

- Ron, j'ai repensé à toute cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets. Et je crois que…commença Harry. Eh, oh, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, je…

- Tu penses à Ginny ?

- C'est ma petite sœur, et je n'ai rien fait pour la protéger. Pourtant cela se voyait qu'elle était mal en ce moment, j'aurait dû…d'abord Hermione, puis elle…

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, enfin pas pour l'instant. Mais si tu m'écoutes peut-être que…

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je crois. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est le monstre de Serpentard, mais je pense savoir où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre. Le journal de Jedusor a dit que la fille était morte dans les toilettes, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, mais…non ! Mimi Geignarde ?!

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais…comment en être sûr ?

- On a qu'à lui demander.

- Mais, il y a le couvre feu, et si on prévenait Dumbledore ?

- Il est partit voir Hagrid pour prendre sa défense lors du procès, s'il a lieu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

- Mais il y avait les preuves...

- Ron ! C'est de Hagrid qu'on parle ! Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche !

Ron haussa les épaules, pour l'instant il ne sentait pas plus concerné que ça. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait ressortit la cape d'invisibilité et tous deux plongeaient dessous, direction les toilettes des filles.

* * *

Où était-elle, bon sang ?! Cela faisait presque quatre jours maintenant, et d'après les bribes de conversation qu'il avait pu saisir, les recherches n'avaient pas avancé. Il se sentait seul, il avait envie d'être câliné et caressé: il voulait qu'elle revienne !

S'étirant avec grâce, Salazar se leva et sauta du lit de sa maîtresse, endroit où il avait campé depuis la disparition de Lily, lorsqu'il ne rejoignait pas les amis de ladite maîtresse qui l'avaient adopté: ils lui donnaient à manger, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon il aurait été obligé de chasser ! _"Très peu pour moi, je risquerais de salir mes pattes…"pensa le minou._

Alors qu'il sautait lestement du lit à baldaquin vert de la petite sorcière, et qu'il atterrissait sur le sol avec légèreté, une souris plus téméraire que les autres passa comme une fusée derrière lui, le prenant par surprise.

Il se retourna brusquement et ses poils se hérissèrent.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose caché sous l'oreiller de sa maîtresse. Faisant marche arrière, il se dirigea vers la tête du lit, et attrapant avec la gueule le coin du livre - car c'était un livre - il tira de toutes ses forces de chat.

_Le Fantastique Bestiaire des Animaux Fantastiques_.

Le cadeau que le père de Lily lui avait offert pour Noël. Il était ouvert à une page bien précise, où Lily avait ajouté des commentaires.

Le chat les parcoura du regard, et se figea.

Puis brusquement, il fit volte face et s'élança dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune des vert et argent. Repérant Draco et Blaise, ou, comme il les appelait - ce n'est qu'un chat après tout - Vanille et Chocolat, il se précipita vers eux.

Les deux garçons eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant paraître la bête, il est vrai qu'il faisait quelque peu peur.

- Il a la rage ou quoi ? Marmonna Draco à son ami.

Blaise sourit, devant le tact de son ami.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il a besoin de caresses.

- Ah non ! C'est ton tour cette fois. À midi je lui ai donné à manger !

- Je suis sûr que Lily apprécierait les efforts que tu fais pour son chat.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se tu. Il avait gaffé. En ce moment, Lily était un peu le sujet tabou pour Draco, il ne fallait pas prononcer son nom sous peine d'interrogatoire concernant toutes les nouvelles que la personne savait sur les recherches. Autrement dit: à ne surtout pas tenter avec un Malfoy sur les nerfs !

- Euh…je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut qu'on le suive. Hasarda Blaise.

Le chat avait saisi la manche de robe de ce dernier et tirait dessus avec la force du désespoir.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as raison, mon ami. Imita Draco d'un ton pompeux, à peu près identique à celui qu'utilisait Blaise pour parler - sans s'en rendre compte bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le chat en direction de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Draco poussa timidement la porte: si sa meilleure amie le voyait, elle le tuerait très certainement. Ils allaient pénétrer dans LE lieu sacré: la Chambre…des filles !

- Regarde ! Salazar nous indique le livre. Tu crois que Lily a laissé un message anonyme ?

- Tu rêves vraiment, Dray ! On l'aurait trouvé avant. Ou du moins, Pansy ou Daphné nous aurait averti…

Le reste mourut dans sa bouche alors qu'il prenait conscience des absurdités qu'il racontait. Bien sûr que non, elles ne les auraient pas prévenu: elles détestaient Lily !

Draco lui jeta un regard éloquent.

- Allons voir ! Se reprit le brun.

Ils approchèrent du livre et Draco tendit la main pour le prendre.

- C'est le livre que Severus lui a offert pour Noël, je me rappelle qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec ce fichu bouquin pendant toute la semaine qui a suivit.

- On dirait qu'il est ouvert à une page particulière. Remarqua Blaise, avant de lire l'entête de la page. _Le Basilic_…

- C'est son écriture là. Murmura Draco en remarquant les notes.

Tous deux se penchèrent pour mieux voir. Deux minutes plus tard, ils échangèrent une regard effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir le professeur Snape ? Dumbledore n'est pas là…

- Je crois qu'il y a une réunion des professeurs ce soir, pour décider s'ils fermaient l'école ou pas.

- Dans la Salle des Profs ? C'est au deuxième étage, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors allons-y.

Et comme leur homonymes Gryffondor, ils sortirent silencieusement de leur Salle Commune et prirent la direction de la Salle des Professeurs.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Grinça une agaçante voix aigue.

Ron et Harry firent volte face.

- Mimi ? Ah, c'est toi…

- Alors ? Encore à préparer une potion illégale ? Tiens, où est Miss Touffue ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione !

- C'est possible, je m'en fiche un peu si vous voulez savoir.

Elle fit une pause et reprit:

- Je vous ai posé une question.

- On…on voudrait savoir comment tu es morte.

- C'était assez horrible. Je suis morte dans cette cabine. Je m'y étais enfermée parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes, lorsque j'ai entendu des voix, des garçons. J'ai ouvert pour leur dire de ficher le camp…et je suis morte.

- Comme ça ? Tout de suite ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, mais…

- Mais ?

Mimi paraissait agitée, dans un tout autre état d'esprit qu'elle était d'habitude.

- Mimi ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire de toute façon ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Euh…on…on s'intéressait juste à toi, c'est tout. Tenta de se justifier le brun.

- Oui, pas la peine de te fâcher ! Renchérit le roux.

Mimi leur jeta un regard suspicieux puis parut se détendre un peu.

- Alors, Mimi ? Tu peux nous dire comment tu es morte ? Ou plutôt ce que tu as vu avant…hum…de mourir ? Avança Harry prudemment.

- Ils étaient deux garçons. L'un était brun, assez mignon, avec des beaux yeux noirs mais un vilaine arrogance qui venait gâcher toute sa beauté, il s'appelait Tom, je crois, Tom Jedusor, ou un truc comme ça. Il parlait avec animation à l'autre de je ne sais plus quoi, il a mentionné une chambre et du basilic - je me suis demandé ce qu'une plante aromatique venait faire là !

- Et l'autre garçon ? Pressa Ron.

- Oh, il était assez beau aussi. Blond aux yeux bleus, un sourire étincelant, il avait l'air aussi excité que son ami. Je me rappelle bien de son prénom à lui car beaucoup de filles en étaient amoureuses, il s'appelait…

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir sans bruit ni une silhouette entrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se manifeste, et que les deux Gryffondors se retournent en sursaut:

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

* * *

Blaise et Draco avançaient sans bruit à travers le dédale de couloir du deuxième étage. Ils avaient du mal à se repérer déjà le jour; alors la nuit c'était encore pire.

- T'es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? Demanda Draco à Blaise pour la troisième fois en dix minute.

- Mais oui…je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis certain - certain !- que c'est par là. Regarde on dépasse les toilettes des filles. Après on va tourner à gauche puis à droite et ensuite y aura…

- Chut !

- Quoi ?

Draco s'était approché à pas de loup des toilettes et avait collé son oreille contre la porte. Blaise l'imita.

- Il y a quelqu'un. J'entend des voix.

- C'est sûrement Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui hante ces toilettes. Plus personne n'y va à cause d'elle.

- Non. Il y a d'autre personnes avec elle. Écoute bien. Ce sont des voix de garçons.

Blaise fit ce que Draco lui indiquait et effectivement, il réalisa qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes dans ces toilettes.

- Viens, on entre. Murmura Draco, deux minutes plus tard. On comprend rien de ce qu'ils disent.

- Quoi ? T'es fou. Si c'est des profs, on fait quoi ? On risque de se faire renvoyer, Dray ! Si t'es prêt à courir ce risque, pas moi.

- On leur expliquera qu'on les cherchait pour leur faire part de nos trouvailles ! Allez Blaise, s'il te plaît !

Draco lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus, dont seule Lily arrivait à résister et finalement, comme l'avait prévu le jeune blond, il soupira et se résigna:

- Vas-y entre le premier…

Draco lui jeta un regard triomphant et poussa la porte tout doucement, Blaise le suivit. Ils s'accroupirent pour être sûr que personne ne les verrait, et allèrent se cacher derrière l'un des premiers cabinets. Heureusement les deux garçons et le fantôme se trouvaient de l'autre côté et n'avaient rien remarqué.

- Alors, Mimi ? Tu peux nous dire comment tu es morte ?…

Cette voix, ils la connaissaient !

Potter ! Et son chien, Weasley !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ici !

Non, question idiote. Il lui suffisait d'écouter pour savoir ce qu'ils venaient faire dans les toilettes pour filles en pleine nuit !

D'après les questions qu'ils posaient au fantôme, ils voulaient savoir comment elle était morte. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire ?!

- …il a mentionné une chambre et du basilic…

Ah, voilà pourquoi ! Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard: cela devenait intéressant, très intéressant…

C'était donc elle la Sang-de-Bourbe qui était morte cinquante ans auparavant lorsqu la Chambre avait été pour la première fois ouverte. Et Potter et Weasley avaient une piste. Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient Granger, donc Lily.

- Blaise, quoi qu'ils fassent, il faut qu'on les suive. Chuchota le blond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont entrain de chercher leur moldue d'amie, et Lily sera forcément avec elle, donc il faut qu'on soit là quand ils les retrouveront.

Blaise allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois et qu'une voix forte et sèche retentit:

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

* * *

Tatadam!! Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse personne?


	11. Le retour

* * *

Un grand merci à Miione, encore une fois, tes reviews sont vraiment géniales. J'espère que la suite te plaira…

* * *

- Mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Balbutia Hermione.

Le flash de lumière, comme la première fois, s'était estompé, et avait laissé place à…la porte !

- Elle est revenue ! Comment c'est possible ? Enfin…je veux dire…c'est…, continua-t-elle, hébétée.

- Magique ?

- Je ne sais pas comment cette porte a réapparu mais la dernière fois ça n'a pas duré longtemps alors on va sortir de cette salle rapidement.

Hermione attrapa la main de Lily et courut vers la porte. D'un geste brusque elle l'ouvrit. Elles se trouvaient devant un couloir, humide, éclairé par une étrange lumière verdâtre qui ne semblait provenir de nulle part en particulier.

- On y va ? T'es vraiment sûre ? Je crois que je préfère la salle sans porte. Marmonna Lily.

- Allez, viens.

Hermione attrapa son sac et celui de Lily qu'elle lui tendit et s'élança dans le couloir, la Serpentard la suivant. Il était vraiment long, et ne cessait de faire des tours et détours. Après une demi heure, Hermione stoppa.

- Bon sang, il ne va jamais se terminer ou quoi ? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Sous le château. Probablement sous le lac.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est noir, humide, et cette lumière, on a la même dans notre Salle Commune, justement parce qu'elle est sous le lac.

- Et où crois-tu que ce couloir - si jamais il se termine - conduit ?

- Je n'ai que des suppositions.

- Très bien, alors on continue ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Effectivement elles n'avaient pas bien le choix, mais la deuxième partie du trajet fut beaucoup plus courte que la première, et dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois: c'était un cul-de-sac.

- Fantastique ! Grinça Hermione. On va devoir retourner sur nos pas et prendre un autre chemin. Parfaitement parfait !

- Tais-toi ! Intima Lily. J'entends quelque chose.

Ce disant, elle ne fit plus un geste, l'oreille aux aguets, le souffle bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

Rien ne se fit entendre. Elles attendirent ainsi pendant près de dix minutes, puis, comme Hermione allait faire part de ses sarcasmes à son amie, un petit bruissement se fit entendre. Lily s'approcha du mur et y colla son oreille. Son regard s'illumina.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé, 'Mione, il y a quelque chose derrière ce mur.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Harry et Ron firent volte face, l'air alarmé.

Devant eux drapé dans toute sa splendeur se tenait Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de Merlin troisième classe, cinq fois le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par…bref, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se trouvait devant la porte, l'air plus que contrarié, et leur barrait le passage. Il tenait dans sa main droite, sa baguette magique…

Draco laissa échapper un lamentable hoquet de stupeur qui fit découvrir leur position à Lockhart qui ne les avait pas encore remarqué.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Mr Malfoy et Mr Zabini sont là aussi. Mais c'est une bonne surprise, joignez-vous à nous, je vous en prie…une _très _bonne surprise…

Les deux Serpentards sortirent de leur cachette et s'approchèrent lentement de l'endroit où Potter et Weasley se tenaient.

Lockhart faisait vraiment peur. Il avait sur le visage un sourire froid et dur qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu encore et qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et sa voix était différente. Pas comme celle de d'habitude qui était beaucoup mélodieuse et aigue. Celle là ne correspondait pas du tout avec le physique de Lockhart, elle était basse, froide et sèche, une voix faite pour donner des ordres et pas en recevoir…

Soudain il avisa Mimi, et, tournant son regard froid vers le fantôme, d'une voix méprisante s'adressa à elle:

- Mimi, quelle bonne surprise de te retrouver là, comme au bon vieux temps…la mort n'est pas trop dure ? Sûrement mieux que ta vie déjà…

Le menton de Mimi trembla et brusquement elle fonça sur Lockhart, passa à travers lui, ne provoquant aucune réaction de sa part, fit demi tour et replongea dans ses toilettes.

- Monstre…murmura Blaise.

Lockhart qui avait toujours son air glacé, sourit de méchanceté.

- C'est dans ma nature profonde. Maintenant mes petits amis, vous allez m'accompagner. J'ai des projets pour vous…

- Vous accompagner où ça ? S'écria Draco, la voix quelque peu aigue.

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets. Répondit Harry à la place de Lockhart. C'est vous qui l'avez ouverte n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien Potter, je ne m'attendez pas à ça de vous. Mais après tout, un garçon qui défait le plus grand sorcier du siècle à un an ne peut que m'impressionner.

- Vous êtes un Mangemort ? S'enquit Blaise.

- Oui, et j'en suis très fier. Par contre si vous pensez que cela vous met hors d'atteinte, vous vous trompez mes petits…

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard entendu, pendant que Ron les fusillait du regard. Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est quoi un Mangemort ? Chuchota-t-il à son ami.

- Un partisan de Tu-sais-qui.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du Survivant.

- Maintenant silence, jeunes gens. Ordonna Lockhart.

Il tendit la main gauche vers les lavabos et ouvrit la bouche. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, sauf Harry, mais tous avaient saisi ce que l'horrible sifflement qui était sorti signifiait:

- C'est un fourchelangue…murmura Blaise.

Deux secondes plus tard, le robinet se déplaçait pour laisser entrevoir un trou.

- Euh…vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'on va entrer là-dedans ? Lança Draco.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

- Mais bien sûr que si Mr Malfoy, et vous allez être le premier.

- Quoi ?

- Ici ! Grogna le professeur de Défense en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux gris qui le regardaient, effrayés.

Draco s'exécuta et après une petite hésitation, sauta dans le trou en criant. Blaise le suivit, puis Ron, Harry, et enfin Lockhart.

Ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de non identifié qui craquait.

Des ossements.

- Charmant…marmonna Ron.

- Allez, pressons, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Les invectiva leur kidnappeur.

L'endroit où ils avaient atterri ressemblait à une petite salle, emplie d'ossement. Elle était très sombre et lorsqu'ils levaient la tête, ils apercevaient le tuyau qui les avait mené ici. Il y avait une autre ouverture, dans le mur cette fois, de la même dimension que celle du plafond, et qui conduisait vraisemblablement vers la Chambre des Secrets, puisque Lockhart les pressait de prendre par ce chemin.

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne fut pas le premier, il laissa le soin à Potter, suivit de près par Weasley, et Blaise et lui marchant derrière eux. Lockhart fermait la marche.

Ils avancèrent pendant près d'un quart d'heure, dans une espèce de tunnel, très large, bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites, assez peu engageant. Draco n'osait pas se plaindre, de peur d'être tué sur place, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Blaise était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une manière de s'en sortir, de s'échapper, de fuir, enfin…de ne pas se faire tuer par Lockhart.

Soudain, les deux garçons devant stoppèrent, et les deux Serpentards leur rentrèrent dedans.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention Potter !? Grogna Draco.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il regardait devant lui, sans bouger, comme s'il avait été stupéfixé. Weasley était dans le même état. Draco suivit leurs regards, et sursauta.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir et devant eux se dressait fièrement une porte de pierre. Des serpents - sept en compta Draco - y étaient gravés, ils paraissaient tellement vrai que cela faisait froid dans le dos.

Lockhart réitéra son exploit de fourchelangue et un sifflement atroce résonna dans la salle.

Les serpents sur la porte en pierre s'ébranlèrent. Et cinq secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de fin du monde.

Les quatre garçons en eurent le souffle coupé. Ils avaient sous les yeux une immense salle de pierre, aussi haute que large, baignée d'une lumière verdâtre et assez humide. L'allée centrale, d'une vingtaine de mètres de long, était bordée d'énormes statues de serpents dressés, prêt à l'attaque, et tout au bout de la salle se trouvait le plus grand buste de Salazar Serpentard que chacun ait pu voir, posé au milieu d'une sorte de petite île, donc entouré d'eau.

- Bienvenus, mes amis, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Annonça Lockhart d'une voix triomphante. Avancez maintenant, elle beaucoup plus belle de l'intérieur.

Pour y accéder, il fallait descendre un petit escalier que les garçons, tout à leur contemplation de la salle n'avaient pas remarqué.

Ils s'exécutèrent chacun à leur tour, tellement impressionnés qu'ils en avaient oublié leur désir d'évasion, et allèrent se placer juste devant la tête de Serpentard.

- Très bien. Maintenant, vous allez rentrer là-dedans. Je ne vous fait as assez confiance pour vous laisser vadrouiller derrière mon dos pendant que je fais…ce que je dois faire. _Cavea !_

Une cage apparut de nulle part assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'y tenir tous debout. Lockhart pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur eux et les désarma d'un seul sort, avant de leur intimer d'entrer dans la cage.

- Où est ma sœur ? Hurla soudain Weasley. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ?

Draco à ses côtés grimaça. Le bouseux lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles !

- On se fiche de ta sœur, Weasmoche, pour l'instant pense plutôt - si tu sais faire - à la manière de nous sortir de là.

Ron l'ignora, et le professeur se tourna vers lui, un air bizarre sur le visage. On aurait dit un mélange de cruauté et d'agacement.

- Oh, oui, la petite Ginny. Elle a beaucoup souffert.

Les deux Gryffondors sentirent leur sang se glacer. Blaise et Draco eux-mêmes, se sentirent mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Je l'ai tué, bien sûr.

* * *

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière ce mur, il faut juste trouver le moyen de le franchir.

- Tu veux que je réessaie le sort de démolition ? Demanda Hermione d'un air innocent.

- Euh…non. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. De toute façon, je pense qu'il doit y avoir un passage, une sorte de renfoncement qui pourrait ouvrir ce fichu mur. On est à Poudlard, il y a forcément quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu regardes beaucoup trop de film si tu veux mon avis. Marmonna la Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? L'interrogea Lily sans comprendre.

- Rien, rien. Alors on recommence à chercher, c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne se terminera jamais.

- Bah, dit-toi qu'on est sorties d'une salle sans issues et où personne ne savait où on était…

- …pour entrer dans un tunnel humide où personne ne sait où on est.

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais…allez, essayons de trouver un mécanisme de sortie. Ça ne doit être si compliqué, il suffit de palper les murs, et si tu trouves un bout qui dépasse, tu appuies, ou tu tires, enfin tu vois…

- Oui, pas très bien, mais j'improviserai. Je m'occupe de ce pan de mur là.

- D'accord, je prend l'autre.

Les deux filles se mirent à l'oeuvre et contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, trouvèrent très rapidement quelque chose:

- Là. Lily je crois que j'ai trouvé.

La Serpentard se retourna et avisa son amie, la main droite à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose, une sorte d'encoche. Viens voir.

Elle se poussa un peu pour laisser de la place à Lily qui posa sa main là où Hermione avait la sienne.

Effectivement, elle pouvait sentir un trou d'une assez grosse taille. Elle poussa sa main avec étonnement: rien sur le mur ne laissait penser qu'une anfractuosité se trouvait là: il était totalement lisse !

- On a dû jeter un sort de camouflage sur ce mur. Annonça la Serpentard.

- Oui, c'est-ce que je me suis dit. Appuie dessus pour voir.

La jeune fille obéit et pressa le petit morceau qui dépassait au fond du renfoncement.

Hermione et Lily attendirent avec espoir, sans bouger, comme si le mécanisme ne fonctionnerait pas s'il voyait qu'elles étaient trop impatientes.

Rien ne se produisit.

- Ah. C'est embêtant ça. Dit Hermione laconique.

- J'étais pourtant sûre que ça marcherait ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? On a bien appuyé sur le machin !

- Peut-être qu'il y a un autre système, ou peut-être que ce n'est qu'un trou dans le mur et que rien n'est sensé se passer quand on appuie dessus.

- Je préfère la première solution. Et de toute façon, pourquoi auraient-ils caché un simple trou dans le mur avec un sort de camouflage ?

- Alors, essayons de trouver l'autre machin qui puisse nous faire ouvrir ce mur.

Et elles s'y remirent. Mais impossible de trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture. Les deux jeunes filles commençaient à s'impatienter et Hermione, convaincue que cela ne servait à rien et que son amie avait un peu trop hérité du caractère fêlé des sorciers, arrêta de chercher, croisa les bras, et s'appuya contre le mur qu'elles étaient sensé ouvrir, l'air boudeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu vois bien, non ? Il n'y a pas de passage secret Lily ! Tu lis beaucoup trop d'histoire ! On est coincé ici, et c'est tout. Maintenant, il faut refaire le chemin en…

Elle sursauta et s'écarta précipitamment du mur sur lequel elle s'était appuyée.

Juste au moment où elle avait dit "il n'y a pas de passage secret", celui-ci avait vibré dangereusement, et s'était…effacé.

* * *

- Tué…vous l'avez tué…? Murmura Ron, en état de choc, avant de s'affaisser lourdement contre les barreaux de leur prison.

- Et oui. Je te raconterais bien tous les détails, mais je n'ai pas que cela à faire. dans une autre vie peut-être.

Et il se retourna, ne prêtant plus attention aux captifs.

D'un négligent mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une large bassine en pierre, qui paraissait extrêmement lourde et qu'il maintenait dans les airs par lévitation. Elle était remplie d'une quelconque substance que les deux Gryffondors n'avaient jamais vu mais que les deux Serpentards connaissaient.

- Une pensine. Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi faire ? Ajouta-t-il plus bas à Blaise.

- Aucune idée.

- Et cela est bien normal. Dit Lockhart en se retournant.

Draco, Blaise et Harry sursautèrent. Le visage du professeur était bizarre, il se transformait. Des espèces de bulles parcouraient son corps et tiraient la peau, c'était atroce à voir.

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Harry.

- Vous avez prit du Polynectar. Accusa-t-il. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Une question à la fois voyons. Je vous expliquerai tout quand j'aurai terminé, je vous le promets.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement douce que si les quatre garçons n'étaient pas dans la situation présente, ils se seraient cru en classe, et une classe bien plus intéressante que celles qu'ils avaient eut cette année.

Lockhart s'était retourné une nouvelle fois, et, agitant sa baguette, il fit apparaître quatre petits bols qui allèrent flotter autour de la pensine, ainsi que trois flacons. L'un contenait un liquide bleu très clair qui brillait d'une douce clarté, un autre contenait une substance douteuse jaune foncé, et le dernier une substance épaisse rouge carmin…du sang.

Il les versa chacun dans un bol, puis sortit une longue dague de sa robe noire. Fine, effilée, elle était en argent et la poignée avait la tête d'un serpent, un peu comme la canne du père de Draco, mais en plus dangereuse.

Il pivota vers eux et leur fit face. Il avait changé, le Polynectar ayant cessé de faire effet, mais les changements n'étaient pas si évidents.

La stature et la corpulence étaient les mêmes, mais l'homme en face d'eux était beaucoup plus agile et sportif que leur professeur, et dégageait une aura de puissance que Lockhart, même dans ses rêves les plus fous ne possèderait jamais. Un peu comme celle de Dumbledore, mais en plus mauvaise et pesante.

Il était toujours blond, mais ses cheveux était plus foncés et quelques mèches blanches striaient sa chevelure. Ils étaient plus longs aussi: un peu au dessus des oreilles et lui retombaient légèrement sur les yeux.

Son visage était ce qui avait le plus changé. Finit le sourire "colgate", il affichait à présent une moue narquoise et froide, qui allait parfaitement avec l'arrogance que sa stature dégageait. Il avait des rides assez marquées autour des yeux et de la bouche mais son âge était autrement indéfinissable. Le nez droit, le front fier, la mâchoire anguleuse, et les yeux…des yeux magnifiques, ensorcelants. D'un bleu profond, ils luisaient d'intelligence, et de savoir. Pas de sagesse, cet homme transpirait la malveillance, mais de savoir, de connaissance, et de pouvoir.

- Bien, où en étions-nous ? S'enquit-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cria Ron, se redressant brusquement de l'endroit où il se tenait prostré, anéanti par la douleur de la perte de sa sœur.

- Ah oui. Ici. Et bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Gilderoy Lockhart ne vous a jamais rien enseigné. C'était moi tout du long. Mais cela ne répond pas à ta question, n'est-ce pas Mr Wealey ? Je me nomme Belizer Callahan, cela ne doit pas vous parler, mais vos parents savent sûrement qui je suis, surtout les tiens Potter. Malheureusement ils ne pourront pas témoigner. Approche maintenant Potter. Reprit-il en ouvrant la cage d'un cou de baguette. Les autres ne vous avisez pas de bouger un orteil ou je vous le tranche.

Harry sortit lentement, et se dirigea vers Callahan.

- Tends ton bras. Ordonna-t-il.

Harry obéit et le sorcier l'attrapa vivement avant de l'approcher du dernier bol non rempli. Il maintint le bras captif au dessus et repoussant la manche de la robe du Gryffondor, il sectionna la veine du poignet.

Harry hurla alors que le sang s'écoulait librement dans le bol et par terre.

- Cela suffit. Annonça Callahan en passant sa baguette sur le poignet blessé qui se retrouva intact. Je t'aurai bien laissé te vider de ton sang mais mon Maître a d'autres projets pour toi. Je crois que tu l'as un peu vexé de l'avoir si facilement défait il y a onze ans. Vous vous expliquerez ensembles.

Puis il repoussa le garçon d'un bras, sans plus se préoccuper de lui, leva les bras au dessus des cinq récipients, et commença à psalmodier en fourchelangue une longue litanie lancinante.

Au début rien ne se produisit, puis doucement la pensine commença à émettre une lumière de plus en plus vive, et un fantôme s'éleva.

- C'est Tom Jedusor. Murmura Harry qui s'était rapproché de la cage et parlait à Ron.

Le spectre dans la pensine se dépliait lentement, et lorsqu'il domina tout le monde par sa position debout dans le grand récipient de pierre, les trois autres garçons purent le détailler.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à la description que Mimi avait faite du personnage qui l'avait assassiné. Grand, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux de la même couleur, de lui aussi se dégageait une aura malfaisante qui se fit plus présente lorsque, sous les regards horrifiés de Harry, Ron, Draco et Blaise, le fantôme commença à prendre de la forme, de la substance…le fantôme devenait vivant.

Les quatre petits bols en lévitation tournaient très vite autour de la pensine, leur contenu s'échappant en spirale, comme attirés par Tom Jedusor.

L'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable, tout tournait, un bruit sourd se faisait entendre, souligné par les psalmodies de Callahan qui avait fermé les yeux, la grande salle tremblait. Il y avait beaucoup trop de puissance. Il fallait que cela s'arrête sinon, mélangé à la source de pouvoir de Poudlard, il y aurait une explosion…

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus aucun bruit, plus rien, même Callahan s'était tu. Les garçons ouvrirent les yeux précautionneusement.

Devant eux, plus vivant que jamais, Tom Jedusor se redressa, et prit une grande inspiration.

Il regarda autour de lui, un air de plaisir infini se dessinant sur son visage d'albâtre.

- Enfin de retour…murmura-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait fait revenir et ils se sourirent.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Bien sûr mon Seigneur. Toujours.

- Pas de ça en privé, Belizer. Viens mon frère.

Et ils s'étreignirent en riant, sans faire attention aux enfants terrorisés qui les regardaient avec perplexité.

- Mais, qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda Jedusor en avisant finalement les quatre garçons. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait des invités.

- Je les aie surprit rôdant dans les toilettes des filles et posant des questions indiscrètes à Mimi.

- Ah oui. Dit Tom d'une voix basse. Eh bien présente nous voyons, Belizer.

- Maître, voici, Draco Malfoy - il pointa ce dernier du doigt -, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, et…

-…Harry Potter.

- Oui Maître.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu Potter. La dernière fois tu étais un bébé.

Les quatre garçons se sentirent mal. "La dernière fois tu étais bébé": cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose et elle était inconcevable.

- Vous…êtes Voldemort…?

- C'est moi-même. De retour d'un long exile, et plus puissant que jamais. Et voici celui qui a partagé ma vie depuis près d'un demi-siècle - il indiqua Callahan de la main - mon bras droit, cousin, et presque frère.

Celui-ci s'inclina, un air narquois sur le visage, alors que les garçons échangeaient un regard horrifié.

- Tu as dit Malfoy et Zabini, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui Maître.

- Je suppose que vos parents m'en voudraient un peu si je vous tuais, alors je me contenterais du traître à son sang et du Sang-mêlé…

Si Draco et Blaise parurent un peu soulagés, Harry et Ron se tendirent d'appréhension.

- …mais pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord t'humilier publiquement Potter, devant tous mes fidèles, et peut-être aussi des sympathisants à toi. Puis je te tuerai. Mais pour l'instant…

Il se retourna vers le gigantesque buste de Serpentard. Callahan lui tendit sa baguette sans un mot, Voldemort fit disparaître la pensine et les bols qui avaient servi à le faire revenir.

- Il faut qu'on réussisse à s'échapper. Murmura Harry à Ron.

- Mais je suis enfermé. Va t'en toi. T'es libre. Va chercher Dumbledore et raconte lui tout.

- Ron…

- Allez Harry !

Comme le brun hésitait, Blaise et Draco qui avaient tout écouté, leur chuchotèrent:

- Nos baguettes sont là-bas Potter, si tu arrives à les attraper, on pourra te couvrir pour que tu t'enfuisses. (Nda: je sais, c'est super moche de dire "t'enfuisses" mais malheureusement c'est dans la langue française.)

- Quoi ? S'exclama Draco.

- Chut !

- Mais…tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis quand même ?

- Draco, nous ne craignons peut-être rien, mais eux si, et je refuse de voir quelqu'un mourir surtout si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

- Blaise, c'est nous que tu condamnes, là ! Et tes parents ! Si tu le laisse s'échapper, pire, si tu l'aide à s'échapper, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les punira eux, et après ils te puniront toi. Moi j'ai pas envie de souffrir pour lui.

- Fais-le pour Lily.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle viens faire dans la conversation.

- Elle m'aurait approuvé.

- Parce que Severus ne lui aurait rien fait !

- Parce qu'elle est juste !

Blaise soupira. Les deux Gryffondors les regardaient bizarrement.

- Dray…je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que ce à quoi on vient d'assister veut dire mais - Draco lui jeta un regard vexé - si c'est bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dont je ne doute pas, eh bien…cela veut dire que nous allons être en guerre. Et que tu seras amené à faire des choix comme ça. Plutôt que tu ne le crois d'ailleurs.

Draco le regard, un air interrogateur dans les yeux, mais comme son ami ne répondait pas, il grogna et céda.

- Si on est prit, je dirais que c'est ton idée.

- Bien, maintenant vas-y Potter. Ils ne regardent pas.

Effectivement, Voldemort et Callahan leur tournaient le dos, le visage tourné vers le buste de Salazar Serpentard, l'un en intense réflexion et l'autre respectant le silence de son maître.

Harry s'accroupit et se déplaça lentement vers les baguettes que Callahan avait jeté négligemment sur le sol, juste derrière lui, confiant qu'aucun de ces gamins ne tenterait quelque chose. Il avait presque posé la main dessus, tout en veillant que les deux hommes ne le voient pas, quand la bouche de l'immense buste du fondateur s'ouvrit.

Les deux Mages noir avaient l'air de deux gamins tellement ils étaient excités, même Harry suspendit son geste pour regarder ce qui allait se passer.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Le plus gros serpent qu'il n'ait jamais vu sortit du trou en sifflant, rampant vers eux.

Harry n'eut que le temps de s'emparer des baguettes, et tout explosa.

* * *

Et voilà, le plus gros chapitre que j'ai fait depuis le début de ma série. Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon retour de Voldemort ? L'histoire prend un autre tournant comme ça...

Reviews siouplé...!!


	12. La fin du calvaire

Un énorme merci à celle qui ont reviewés, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est l'un des derniers chapitres, plus que deux ou trois et c'est fini. Merci encore de me lire et laissez vos commentaires.

* * *

Le mur n'était plus là.

- Ah ! Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! S'exclama Lily triomphante à une Hermione agacée. Le mécanisme était sûrement à rebours.

- D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai eu tord de douter de toi. On y va ?

Les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la pièce secrète. Il faisait noir. Plus noir que dans un four, aussi sortirent-elles leurs baguettes _"Lumos !"._

Elles ne voyaient pas vraiment plus. Lily se sentait mal.

- 'Mione, j'aime pas cette pièce. Elle…est mauvaise.

- Mauvaise ?

- Oui. Il y a quelque chose de pas très net ici. Ça sent la magie noire ou je sais pas, mais ça me donne envie de vomir…

- Mais comment…? Ah c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié. L'empathie. C'est bien ça, non ?

- Oui.

Lily, qui avait du mal à respirer, s'arrêta soudainement et retourna à la porte, laissant Hermione trouver de quoi les éclairer un peu mieux.

- Ah, ça y est. S'exclama Hermione.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la salle s'éclaira soudainement. Hermione avait trouvé une torche sur le mur, et après en avoir allumé une seule des torches, les autres s'allumèrent d'elles mêmes.

- Oh mon Dieu... murmura Hermione en devenant soudainement blanche.

Lily qui s'était éloignée pour respirer, suivit son regard et se figea à son tour.

La salle dans laquelle elles étaient entrées était plutôt petite, mais bizarrement ronde. Elle avait dû servir de bureau il y a longtemps, car on voyait encore des débris de bibliothèque et autres table et chaises, mais présentement, elle servait de lit au plus gros serpent que la terre ait jamais porté. Il devait faire dans les six mètres, on ne voyait pas bien car il était enroulé autour de lui-même, dormant.

Et Hermione se trouvait à quinze centimètres de son énorme tête.

- Merlin, je t'en supplie…Lily ? Gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Pour l'instant tu ne bouges pas. Je vais voir si il est mort.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de son amie, et s'accroupit au niveau de la gueule de l'animal.

Il avait ouvert ses yeux jaunes et les regardait immobile, comme un chat tapis au sol avant de bondir sur sa proie.

- Hum…non, il est pas mort. Cours !! Hurla Lily.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, et se rua sur la porte, suivit de près par la Gryffondor.

Trop tard.

Le serpent s'était déployé et interposé entre elles et leur issue de secours. Il sifflait d'un air menaçant en battant de la queue, et les deux jeunes filles purent le détailler. Effectivement, il faisait bien dans les six mètres, les écaillesd d'une couleur vert foncé, il avait deux yeux jaunes pénétrants et une mâchoire de dragon, dont les deux crochets principaux faisaient trente centimètres au moins. Lily remarqua aussi qu'il portait des marques de fouet sur le museau (Nda: un serpent a-t-il un museau?).

Soudain Lily s'immobilisa.

- Pourquoi on est pas mortes ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est le Basilic, et il est sensé tuer d'un seul regard, or, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je suis vivante.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à refaire les manuels scolaires ? On va quand même y rester, car au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'a pas que ses yeux pour nous tuer ! Y a ses dents aussi !

Le serpent géant s'immobilisa brusquement, les yeux braqués sur Lily. Puis lentement, très lentement, il abaissa la tête pour la mettre juste au niveau de celle de la Serpentard et siffla:

- Dois-je tuer l'intrus Maître ?

Elle faillit s'évanouir de peur autant que d'abasourdissement. Elle en oublia tout. Même que Hermione ne savait rien de son don de fourchelangue:

- Quoi ?

- L'intrus, Maître. Répéta le serpent en désignant Hermione la tête, pendant que celle-ci se reculait doucement, frappée d'horreur. Dois-je la tuer ? Quels sont vos ordres ?

- Non, non, ne la touche pas, c'est mon amie.

- Bien Maître.

- Tu es…tu…tu m'a menti…c'est toi l'héritière de Serpentard…c'est toi qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets…c'est pour ça que tu as prit la défense des fourchelangues…parce que toi-même tu en es une…Monstre ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me tuer ?

- Non, Hermione, je te jure que…je ne suis pas l'héritière de Serpentard, je ne savais même pas que je possédais ce don avant cette année…tu es ma meilleure amie…

- Et tu ne fais que me cacher des choses ! C'est pas ça l'amitié ! Harry et Ron avaient raison…pourquoi est-ce que je ne les ai pas écouté ?

- Non, ils avaient tord ! Tu me connais…

- Je croyais te connaître…

- …je ne ferais jamais de mal à qui que ce soit…et surtout pas à toi ! Je n'ai pas de préjugés contre les enfants nés de moldus, Hermione, je t'en supplie, crois-moi…je n'y suis pour rien…

La Gryffondor détourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Lily soupira et décida de questionner le Basilic qui les avait laissé discuter en paix et s'était retiré tant bien que mal dans un coin sombre de la minuscule pièce.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé "Maître" ?

Le serpent l'a regarda avec perplexité, si tant est qu'un serpent puisse être perplexe.

- Parce que…vous êtes mon Maître, enfin, ma Maîtresse…

- Mais, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je ne te connais pas, on ne s'est jamais vu, je ne peux pas être ta Maîtresse.

- C'est dans votre sang. Et je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où…

- Dans mon sang ?

Le serpent hocha la tête avant de se figer une nouvelle fois.

- On m'appelle dans la Chambre, Maîtresse. Que dois-je faire ?

- Dans la Chambre ? La Chambre des Secrets ?

- Oui. Mes anciens Maîtres m'appellent.

- Ce sont eux les responsables des attaques qui se sont produites dans l'école ?

- Oui. L'un d'eux m'a lancé un sort, avec son bout de bois, et il a réussit à contrôler mes faits et gestes. Je ne voulais pas, alors il m'a puni.

- Hermione ! Appela Lily soudain. Le responsable des attaques est de l'autre côté du mur, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le Basilic ne voulait pas attaquer ces élèves et il l'a puni. C'est pour ça qu'il porte des marques sur le museau.

Hermione se retourna, l'air toujours fâchée, mais bien moins que tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il dit qu'il y a deux personnes dans la Chambre.

- Sûrement des Mages Noirs.

Lily ne put qu'approuver cette fois.

- Oui mais on aura l'effet de surprise.

- Tu veux les attaquer ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie. Mais…on a jamais fait ça…c'est pas bien en plus…

- Hermione, ils n'auront pas les mêmes considérations que toi, et je ne te dit pas de les tuer, tu les stupéfixes c'est tout.

- D'accord.

Lily n'eut que le temps de mettre au point un plan avec Shrill - le Basilic - et traduire tout pour Hermione, que la salle trembla, et une porte qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué dans le fond de la salle s'ouvrit.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard, alors que le serpent se ruait dehors, et après un hochement de tête, elles resserrèrent leur prise sur leur baguette et bondirent à la suite du Basilic.

* * *

Le sort de Hermione s'écrasa une immense tête de Basilic en pierre, la faisant exploser, tandis que celui de Lily heurta une cage dans laquelle, après avoir bien regardé, la jeune fille vit que ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que Weasley se trouvaient.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elles évaluèrent rapidement la situation, puis Lily siffla à Shrill:

- Attaque les deux adultes ! Mais ne les tue pas, si tu peux.

Le Basilic se précipita rageusement vers les deux Mages Noirs qui avaient l'air abasourdi. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement et l'un d'eux, le brun, le plus jeune, hurla:

- Tue les ! Tue les, c'est un ordre !

Le serpent parut hésiter un instant. D'un coup de queue, il envoya le plus vieux des Mages Noirs se fracasser sur un autre des immenses serpent de pierre où il demeura là, inconscient. L'autre jetait à présent des sorts qui avaient l'air plus ou moins mauvais à Shrill. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de les éviter en multipliant les feintes et attaques réelles, mais ne parvenait jamais à toucher le sorcier, et commençait à se fatiguer.

- Hermione, va délivrer les garçons, et sort de là, je vais aider Shrill. Chuchota Lily à son amie.

- Pas besoin, Harry les a déjà fait sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ?

- Il faut viser le sorcier. Sinon il va finir par tuer Shrill.

Hermione hocha la tête et lança le premier sort. Il frôla l'oreille droite de l'homme en noir, qui tourna la tête et leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il fit un geste de son bras et un bouclier apparut.

- Non…pas ça…murmura Lily. Maintenant 'Mione, on ne s'arrête pas de jeter des sorts, il faut essayer de briser son bouclier.

Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes, même à deux pour ne serait-ce que penser à égratigner le sorcier, _"mais à six__…__" pensa Lily, "ça devrait pouvoir être faisable__…__"_

Comme s'ils avaient lu dans ses pensées, les quatre garçons accoururent vers elles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hurla Blaise. On est libres, dépêchez vous de venir, on s'en va.

- Non, Shrill nous a aidé, c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes libres ! Aidez-nous, il faut mettre le sorcier hors-jeu !

Harry fut le premier à s'y mettre. Lily lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, puis Draco, Blaise et enfin Ron. À six, le sorcier avait déjà plus de mal, en plus du Basilic qui continuait ses attaques.

Le sorcier était vraiment puissant. Dix minutes plus tard, il commençait à peine à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un sort mal ajusté de la part de Weasley heurta le plafond (comment avait-il réussit à faire ça, le plafond étant très élevé, Lily n'en avait aucune idée…), mais le résultat était là: un morceau se détacha et tomba sur la tête du sorcier, l'assommant. Les six enfants baissèrent leur baguette.

- On y va maintenant. Annonça Blaise.

- Oui, on doit voir Dumbledore. Renchérit Harry.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si grave ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- On vous expliquera tout quand on sera à l'abri.

Et sans attendre, il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, tous les autres le suivant. Lily, qui était la dernière, s'immobilisa au niveau du Basilic qui la regardait sans bouger. Il était en bien mauvais état, du sang suintant des nombreuses plaies sur son corps ainsi que sur sa tête. Elle laissa les autres prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement.

- Je vais revenir, et je prendrais soin de toi, mais il faudrait que tu me rendes un dernier service.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, Maîtresse.

- Surveille ces deux hommes, il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent.

- Je le ferai.

Il inclina sa tête et Lily tendit sa main tremblante pour toucher le museau sanglant de Shrill.

- Je te promet que je vais revenir. Et je te ferai découvrir Poudlard.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, à la suite des autres.

Lily les rejoignit alors que ses trois meilleurs amis ainsi que Potter et Weasley s'étaient arrêtés dans la salle emplie d'ossements, regardant le trou dans le plafond, incapables d'aller plus loin.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Lily en arrivant en courant.

- Tu le vois bien, non ? On est bloqués ici. Grogna le rouquin.

- Respect la belette. Grinça Draco. C'est grâce à elle qu'on est sortis d'affaire.

- "Sortis d'affaire" ? Je ne vois pas comment. Ils vont se réveiller et accourir ici pour nous trouver regardant bêtement le plafond.

- Ron, on est ensemble au moins. Murmura Hermione.

- Oui, et j'ai une idée. Il y a un sort qui peut nous permettre de sortir de là. Approuva Lily.

Cinq regards plein d'espoir se tournèrent vers elle.

- Le sort d'ascension.

- Lily, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Commença Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Oui. Renchérit Blaise. L'espace dans les tuyaux est beaucoup trop étroit. Si tu ne vises pas précisément et que tu ne gardes pas cette trajectoire…

- C'est la seule solution. On ne sortira jamais sinon. Alors je vais passer la première, on formera une chaîne, et je guiderai le groupe.

Il y eut un instant d'hésitation.

- Allez ! Vous voulez sortir ou pas ?

- Ouais, mais vivant. Marmonna Ron.

Lily lui jeta un regard acide, mais tous se mirent quand même en mouvement. Draco attrapa la main de son amie, puis Blaise, Hermione, Ron et enfin Harry.

- Pourquoi c'est eux les premiers ? S'enquit Weasley. Ils sont bien capables de nous lâcher.

- T"inquiète pas Weasley. Je tiens la main de ta copine. Si ça avait été Draco, là je ne dis pas, mais tant que c'est moi, tu ne crains rien. Répondit Blaise.

- Whaou ! Je suis complètement rassuré !

- Mais de rien voyons.

Ils se rendirent soudain compte que les quatre autres les regardaient avec respectivement un air de dégoût, de perplexité et deux airs d'amusement.

- A trois. Dit Lily en prenant une grande inspiration. Un…deux…trois…_Ascensio !_

La baguette s'éclaira et les six bondirent en avant, droit dans le trou dans le plafond.

Ce furent les plus horribles minutes de toute la courte vie de la Serpentard. Elle devait garder la baguette bien droite au-dessus de sa tête et veiller à ce qu'elle suive les tournants du tuyau. De plus, elle avait oublier quelque chose de très important: la vitesse. Ils allaient extrêmement vite, et si elle faisait le moindre faux pas, ils étaient fichus. Plus d'une fois elle se fit des frayeurs en ayant presque faillit rater un virage très raide.

De temps en temps elle entendait ses amis en dessus lui crier de ralentir ou de faire plus attention _"comme si je le faisais exprès !", _aussi fut-elle soulagée lorsqu'elle avisa la lumière du jour.

Le calvaire était presque terminé.

- Jamais…plus jamais…jamais…murmurait Draco, blanc comme un linge en touchant enfin le sol des toilettes des filles.

Tous étaient à peu près dans le même état.

- Oh non…c'est vraiment dommage…je t'avais gardé une petite place dans mes toilettes Harry…ronchonna Mimi.

- Merci Mimi, mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois. S'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers la sortie en courant.

C'était le matin. La lumière du jour se propageait par les vitres, alors qu'ils courraient, les éblouissants, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant que les deux hommes dans la Chambre ne se réveillent.

- Bonbon au citron ! Hurla Harry.

La gargouille bougea et l'escalier s'éleva. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps d'attendre qu'il ait fini de monter que déjà ils étaient en haut et ouvraient avec fracas la porte du bureau de Dumbledore sans y avoir été invité.

Plusieurs cris se firent entendre en même temps.

- Lily !

- Ron !

- Harry !

* * *

Lily avisa son père qui avait crié son nom et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Merci Merlin…ne cessait-il de murmurer. J'ai cru que tu étais morte. Que le Basilic t'avais tuée. Quatre jours, bon sang ! Je me suis inquiété, tu sais !

Ils se regardèrent. Il avait maigri et était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais un sourire illuminait son visage.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ou tu seras consignée pour toujours dans ta chambre.

- 'Te le promets, papa.

* * *

Ron tourna son regard vers l'endroit où il avait entendu son nom et sursauta.

- Ginny…Merci Merlin, Ginny, tu es vivante…!!

Il se précipita sur sa petite sœur et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Tu m'étouffes Ron !

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur…il nous a dit qu'il t'avais tué…

- Ça a faillit. Je me suis caché dans la Forêt Interdite et je me suis perdue. Heureusement j'ai rencontré des centaures, et ils m'ont reconduite au château.

- Et toi Ronald ? Où étais-tu ? S'enquit Madame Weasley, pleurant, après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras.

- C'est une longue histoire.

* * *

- Harry, mon garçon ! Tu es sain et sauf, merci Merlin ! S'exclama le Ministre de la Magie en s'approchant du Survivant…qui l'ignora et s'adressa à Dumbledore qui souriait doucement.

- Voldemort est revenu.

Le sourire du Directeur s'effaça alors que la pièce devenait silencieuse.

- Pardon ?

- Il est revenu. On l'a tous vu. Il est ici dans la Chambre des Secrets. On peut vous emmener.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia. Mon garçon tu es en sécurité, c'est terminé maintenant…

- Cornélius…laissez-le parler.

- C'est Lockhart qui était derrière tout ça. Mais il n'était pas le vrai Lockhart, il a prit du Polynectar. Il s'appelle Belizer Callahan et il a fait revenir Voldemort. Ils sont dans la Chambre des Secrets, on a réussit à les assommer.

Lily, qui était toujours dans les bras de son père le sentit se figer. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il la regardait bizarrement. La jeune fille tourna son regard vers Dumbledore et remarqua que lui aussi avait beaucoup pâli.

_"Ainsi c'était donc eux les deux Mages Noirs dans la Chambre: Voldemort et son Mangemort, Belizer Callahan__…__pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose__…__? Callahan__…__où est-ce que je l'ai entendu ?" pensa Lily._

- Emmenez-moi dans la Chambre, Mr Potter. Annonça-t-il d'un air grave.

- Je viens aussi. Je ne crois pas du tout à ces balivernes, et je veux m'en assurer. S'exclama Fudge.

- Je viens aussi. Dit Lily.

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Reste ici, tu es en sécurité. Tu sembles épuisée, cela ne peut que te faire encore plus de mal. Contra Severus.

- Non, je viens, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer là-bas.

Severus soupira et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le Directeur le devança.

- Laissez-la venir. Nous ne serons pas de trop…

Ayant terminé sa phrase, il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, qu'il ouvrit et laissa Harry passer en premier pour lui indiquer le chemin.

Personne d'autre ne vint avec eux. Ron voulait rester avec sa famille et Hermione ne suporterait pas de redescendre dans cet endroit infernal, quant à Draco et Blaise, ils avaient eu assez d'aventures pour le restant de leur vie. Ils avaient été un peu déçu de voir que Lily préférait aller avec Potter plutôt que de fêter leurs retrouvailles, mais pour rien au monde ils ne redescendrait là-bas, surtout maintenant que Voldemort était revenu…

Arrivés aux toilettes des filles, le Ministre parut perplexe alors qu'un air de compréhension passait sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- Voilà pourquoi on a retrouvé cette pauvre Mimi dans les toilettes, car l'entrée de la Chambre se trouvait là…murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Le Ministre eut l'air outrageusement effrayé lorsque Harry demanda aux lavabos de s'effacer pour les laisser passer. Et les trois adultes eurent une moue dégoûtée lorsque leurs augustes postérieurs s'écrasèrent sur les ossements.

- C'est par là. Indiqua Harry.

Lily était de plus en plus pressée de revoir Shrill. Elle en avait eu le cœur brisé de devoir le laisser tout seul en compagnie de ces Mages Noirs mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix.

- Ouvre-toi…siffla Harry.

Et alors que la lourde porte de pierre s'ouvrit, Lily sentit ce qui restait de son cœur s'écraser quelque part dans la région de ses pieds.

Voldemort et son acolyte étaient partis, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux, mais ils avaient laissé un petit cadeau: Shrill était allongé de tout son long en travers de la Chambre, la tête tombant presque dans l'eau qui entourait le buste de Serpentard. Une immense plaie au milieu de son corps l'avait presque coupé en deux. Il y avait du sang partout.

Lily cria d'effroi et se précipita vers le serpent.

- Lily, non ! Hurla Severus.

- Par Merlin, Morgane et les quatre Fondateurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Murmura Fudge.

La petite Serpentard traversa la Chambre comme une flèche et tomba à genoux à côté de la tête de Shrill. Il respirait encore. Difficilement mais encore.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maîtresse…j'ai…faillit…

- Chut…ne parle pas, je vais te soigner, tu verras, tu iras mieux ensuite.

- J'ai oublié l'autre sorcier, n'en surveillant qu'un. Il…il m'a prit par surprise…je n'ai rien put faire…Maîtresse…pardonnez-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave Shrill, je ne t'en veux pas…

Le serpent soupira, ferma les yeux et Lily éclata en sanglot.

Shrill, Le Basilic, Roi des serpents, et l'un des Immortels était mort…

Derrière Lily, Severus s'était immobilisé à l'instant où il avait entendu sa fille parler au serpent dans sa langue, l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme mais pas le moins du monde effrayé, comme si cette nouvelle ne le surprenait pas…

Il s'apprêtait à aller réconforter son enfant quand soudain le serpent se liquéfia…littéralement.

Au moment où les larmes de Lily avaient touché la peau du Basilic, une faible lumière blanche avait entouré le serpent et son corps s'était transformé en eau, s'écoulant librement jusqu'à celle qui bordait la tête de Salazar Serpentard.

La jeune fille resta là, prostrée, pleurant librement. Severus n'osait faire un pas, il n'en eut de toute façon pas l'occasion. Lily, après avoir essuyé rageusement ses larmes, se leva. Mais au lieu de se retourner, elle fit un pas en avant et se pencha vers l'eau.

Elle avait remarqué quelque chose qui bougeait, et essayait maladroitement de sortir de l'eau. C'était un minuscule serpent, sûrement un bébé, d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Lily se baissa et l'attrapa d'une main. Aussitôt il s'enroula autour de son poignet. Elle l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux et l'examina, les sourcils foncés.

- Shrill…? C'est toi ? S'enquit-elle abasourdie.

Le serpent se contenta de la fixer, de ses petits yeux jaunes, si semblables à ceux du Basilic qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Je ne te laisserai plus maintenant…lui murmura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et, abaissant sa manche pour cacher le serpent, elle retourna auprès de son père qui passa son bras sur ses épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers les trois autres sorciers dans la Chambre, qui semblaient se disputer.

- Professeur, je vous le jure: il était là, ils étaient tous les deux là. Dit Harry, désespéré. On l'a tous vu.

- Cela suffit maintenant, Harry, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas revenu ! C'est la fatigue qui t'a fait délirer ! Répondit Fudge, excédé.

- Non, il n'a pas déliré. Voldemort est bien revenu. Je l'ai vu moi aussi. Interrompit Lily.

- Et bien vous délirez tous les deux ! Comment cela se fait-il que vous les ayez assommez ? Voldemort et Callahan sont les pires monstres que la terre aie jamais portée. Ils ne craignent rien ni personne, et surtout pas six pauvres enfants ! S'entêta le Ministre.

- Harry…à quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

- Callahan avait les cheveux blonds foncés striés de gris, il était très athlétique et avait des yeux bleus magnifiques…et il respirait la méchanceté. Voldemort est revenu en tant que Tom Jedusor, jeune, brun, les yeux noirs, et les même caractéristiques que Callahan….ah ! Et ils ont dit qu'ils étaient cousins.

Il y eut un gros blanc, pendant lequel Dumbledore parut perdu dans ses pensées et Fudge eut l'air l'avoir gobé une mouche. Il se reprit.

- C'est impossible. Il n'y a aucune preuve. Je ne vais pas anéantir onze ans de paix sur les paroles de six gamins !

- Je me porte garant de leur parole.

- Nous avons déjà trouvé le coupable de toutes ces agressions et il est présentement à Azkaban !

- Hagrid est innocent, vous le savez.

- Je n'anéantirait pas onze ans de paix sur les paroles de six gamins ! Répéta Fudge.

- En fait…il y a bien un moyen pour que vous nous croyiez…commença Lily, en réfléchissant.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Fudge goguenard.

- Tu as bien assisté à la résurrection de Voldemort et tout, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous n'avez qu'à utiliser une pensine. Il mettra ses souvenirs dedans et vous verrez que nous ne mentons pas.

- Les souvenirs peuvent être modifiés !

- Mais les modifications sont visibles…répondit Dumbledore en souriant victorieusement. Miss Snape, c'est une excellente idée. Sortons de cet endroit d'abord, ma pensine est dans mon bureau.

* * *

Et voilà. J'ai décidé de ne tuer personne pour le moment. Ca viendra...

Merci de laisser vos commentaires!!


	13. De retour à la maison

Et voilà, enfin le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir. Continuez !

* * *

- Merlin…il est revenu…murmura Fudge en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, et à côté de Severus Snape, qui lui aussi avait assisté à la résurrection de son ancien maître.

Il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya le front, pendant que Dumbledore rangeait sa pensine et regagnait son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…? Dumbledore ? Comment annoncer à la population magique que leur onze années de paix sont révolues ?

- Vous aurez mon soutien Cornélius.

- Ils voudront des preuves. Devrais-je leur montrer les souvenirs du jeune Harry ? Et ceux de ces amis ?

- Je ne pense pas que les souvenirs des autres élèves seront nécessaires. Peut-être même ceux de Mr Potter n'auront pas besoin d'être montrés. Tout dépendra de la façon dont vous annoncerez la nouvelle au monde magique. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort va tenter quelque chose tout de suite.

- Oui…d'accord…merci…répondit Fudge, l'air absent. Je pense que je ferais mieux de retourner au Ministère, j'ai…un discours à préparer. Et un innocent à libérer…

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se leva et s'en alla, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- Severus ?

- Oui, professeur ?

- Comment va votre fille ?

- Elle se repose à l'infirmerie avec les cinq autres. Heureusement elle n'est pas blessée. Elle et Granger n'ont pas mangé pendant quatre jours et sont épuisées, mais sinon elles n'ont rien de grave. Malfoy, Zabini et Weasley non plus, un peu choqués seulement. Le cas le plus grave semble être Potter d'après ce que nous venons de voir, il a perdu du sang, mais Callahan a cicatrisé la plaie. C'est un miracle qu'aucun d'eux ne soit pas plus blessé. Après une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son bras droit…

- Vous allez devoir reprendre vos fonctions…

Severus tressaillit.

- J'aurais préféré afficher clairement de quel côté je suis. J'ai une fille maintenant. Je ne veux pas mourir en jouant un jeu aussi dangereux.

- Je pense que vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qu'il en coûte de tourner le dos à Lord Voldemort - Severus pâli brusquement au sous-entendu -…et de toute façon, maintenant que la guerre est sur le point de recommencer, plus personne ne sera en sécurité.

- Je pensais Callahan mort…murmura Severus. Il n'avait pas reprit le flambeau que son Maître avait laissé, cela voulait tout dire…

- Vous le connaissiez bien ?

- Non, pas plus que cela. Je le voyais lors des réunions, mais il restait toujours à l'écart, sans rien dire. Seul Voldemort le connaît vraiment. Et vice versa.

Dumbledore le regarda pensivement, puis acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ont-ils dit qu'ils étaient cousins, cela je me le demande…? Continua Severus.

Dumbledore le regarda fixement dans les yeux pendant une minute avant de répondre lentement:

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon cher. Voldemort était orphelin, et la famille Callahan était très secrète. Je n'ai jamais pu découvrir quoi que ce soit sur eux, même si je sais que c'est la plus vieille famille magique d'Irlande et qu'ils ont presque toujours eut un penchant prononcé pour la magie noire; un peu comme les Malfoy ou les Black…

- Presque toujours ?

- Il y a toujours des exceptions, Severus.

Le Maître des potions acquiesça sans un mot, puis se leva:

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais voir comment va Lily. Je vous préviendrai lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres me contactera.

- Bien sûr. À plus tard.

Severus tourna les talons sans plus attendre et arrivé en bas, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

* * *

- Draco…je peux plus respirer, tu m'étrangles…hoqueta Lily alors que son meilleur ami la serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Elle avait à peine fait un pas dans l'infirmerie, Potter la précédent, que le jeune Malfoy lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait serré contre lui. Et c'était il y a deux minutes. Depuis elle était devenue progressivement rouge puis bleue, et Draco avait enfin consenti à la lâcher. Blaise prit le relais.

- On a eu très peur pour toi. Où étais-tu ?

- C'est une très longue histoire. Soupira la jeune fille.

- Il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout, alors.

Ils s'assirent tous trois côte à côte sur un lit dans un coin de la pièce, Lily entre les deux garçons et ils se mirent au courant de tout ce qui leur été arrivé depuis quatre jours. Elle ne mentionna pas Shrill. Elle devait déjà s'expliquer avec Hermione, et n'avait pas envie de recommencer ça avec eux. Mais surtout, elle savait qu'Hermione ne dirait rien, Blaise de même, mais Draco serait trop excité pour garder sa langue.

- Eh ben dis donc…vous en avez vécu des choses…

- Oui et je m'en serais bien passé. Mais vous n'avez rien à m'envier. Assister à la résurrection de Lord Voldemort n'est pas mal non plus.

- Ne prononce pas son nom. Siffla Draco.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom, Dray.

- Non . Il a raison Lily. On raconte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a placé un sortilège de magie noire sur son nom. Les seules personnes qui avaient le courage de prononcer son nom étaient immédiatement localisées par les Mangemorts…et tuées. Il ne faut _jamais _dire ce nom à voix haute. Expliqua Blaise en disant sa dernière phrase de manière étrangement dure.

Lily haussa les épaules. Aucun ne dirent mot pendant quelques instants. Puis la jeune fille osa prononcer à voix haute ce que les deux autres se demandaient.

- Qu'est-ce que…vous pensez qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Je pense que c'est assez évident non ? Répondit Blaise, une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, et on aura des nouvelles bien assez tôt...et avant tout le monde.

- C'est vrai mais…j'espère que…tout ira bien…cette fois.

Elle attrapa la main droite de Blaise et la gauche de Draco et les serra fort en soupirant.

- Nous aussi, Lil, nous aussi…

* * *

- …et voilà comment on vous a trouvé. Termina Hermione.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. Commença Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Comment se fait-il que le serpent ne vous ait pas mangé, et qu'il nous ait aidé. Et surtout…pourquoi Snape a-t-elle tenu à ce qu'on l'aide ?

Hermione toussota de gêne alors qu'un cruel dilemme apparaissait. Que faire ? Dire à ses meilleurs amis la vérité sur ce que Lily lui avait dit, ou couvrir sa meilleure amie en attendant d'avoir une explication avec elle.

Elle se décida finalement:

- Hum…je n'en aucune idée. Il était déjà dans la Chambre quand on est arrivée et on a profité de l'occasion. Ensuite, Lily a vu qu'il nous avait sauvé et a voulu l'aider en retour.

Autant jouer la carte du "je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors arrête de me casser les pieds".

- Mais…pourquoi elle a appelé le serpent 'Shrill' ? Persista Harry. Et ensuite quand on est retournés dans la Chambre, et qu'il était blessé…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre mentalement et grogna devant tant d'obstination.

- Harry, j'en sais rien, t'auras qu'à lui demander. Coupa-t-elle.

- Je pense que je le ferai. Répondit-il sérieusement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit:

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que vous alliez bien les garçons et surtout de vous avoir retrouvé.

- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça avec Snape ?

- Non, pas du tout…enfin…oui et non je dirais. On ne s'est pas entretuées - même si c'est pas passé loin - ce qui est déjà un bon point, mais…disons que j'ai…appris à la connaître et que…eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à certaines choses…

- C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea Ron, curieux.

Hermione hésita une nouvelle fois. En soupirant elle répondit:

- Rien, Ron, rien, c'est entre nous.

Ce dernier se renfrogna pendant une minute mais le bonheur de revoir sa meilleure amie et sa sœur vivantes prit le pas sur son entêtement.

- Au fait, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? S'enquit Ron.

- Non, j'ai déjà été très surprit de voir que Callahan avait menti, mais c'est une chance qu'elle lui ait échappé.

- Elle était avec Crivey devant la serre numéro une. Ils étaient les derniers à partir quand ils ont entendu du bruit dans la serre numéro six, c'est la plus grande et celle qui contient les plantes les plus dangereuses. Ils se sont approchés et ils ont vu Lockhart, enfin Callahan, entrain d'en cueillir une. Ils paraissait bizarre, l'effet du Polynectar se dissipait, mais ils ne se sont pas posé de question jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent le serpent, justement, à côté de lui. Ils se sont fait repéré - Ginny dit que c'est à cause de Colin - et Callahan a lancé le Basilic sur eux. Ils se sont enfui, Colin a été touché alors qu'ils étaient juste sortis des serres, et Ginny a eut peur et elle est parti du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Là-bas elle s'est perdue et après avoir erré, des centaures l'ont trouvé et ils l'ont ramené.

- Elle a eut une de ces chances…murmura Hermione.

- Oui, c'est certain. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Callahan a dit qu'il l'avait tué ? Continua Ron.

- Aucune idée. Il voulait sûrement te faire du mal. Ces hommes - si on peut encore les appeler comme ça - sont des monstres, un mensonge n'est pas ce qui les rebutera. Répondit Hermione.

- Peut-être…maintenant cela n'importe plus. Il a menti, Ginny est vivante, tout va bien. Trancha Ron.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard abattu, et Harry répondit:

- Oui, Ron, tout va bien…

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et le Maître des potions, Severus Snape, entra. Sans accorder un regard au groupe de Gryffondors, il se dirigea directement vers sa fille et ses amis qui, côte à côte sur le lit, étaient en grande réflexion.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il doucement au trio qui hocha la tête sans un mot. Je pense que vous allez pouvoir regagner votre salle commune ce soir. Personne ne sait encore ce qui vous est arrivé, Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, aussi je vous demanderai de ne pas en dire un mot, le Directeur fera une annonce tout à l'heure, au repas de midi. Vous êtes, bien entendu, dispensé de cours de la matinée, mais après cela vous reprendrez normalement vos classes. Lily, pour tes devoirs, je crois savoir que tes amis les ont pris, et les professeurs étant au courant de ce qui c'est passé, tu auras un délai. Et le silence vaut pour toi aussi, ainsi que vous trois, dit-il un peu plus fort aux Gryffondors qui l'écoutaient peu discrètement. Je vais voir Madame Pomfresh, pour savoir quand elle vous libérera.

- Tout de suite pour Miss Snape et Granger, ainsi que Messieurs Zabini, Malfoy et Weasley. J'aimerai grader Mr Potter ici jusqu'à ce soir, on ne sait jamais. Répondit la concernée en entrant dans la pièce.

Potter eut l'air accablé, et jeta un regard suppliant à ses deux amis qui s'en allaient lâchement avec les quatre Serpentards.

* * *

La fin de l'année arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu. L'humeur dans le château n'avait pas vraiment changée depuis que Dumbledore avait annoncé le retour de Lord Voldemort. Personne n'avait rien vu d'extraordinaire, ni rien entendu, il n' y avait pas eu de morts suspectes, alors tout le monde s'était demandé ce que racontait encore "le vieux fou", jusqu'à ce que le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, approuve les dires du Directeur dans une conférence de presse plus qu'éprouvante où les souvenirs du jeune Potter avaient dû être montrés, sans citer de qui provenaient les souvenirs.

On avait d'abord parlé de souvenirs créés de toute pièce, puis trafiqués et enfin de manipulation de la part de Dumbledore. Si la moitié de la population sorcière avait toujours confiance en Dumbledore, le reste pensait qu'il mentait et que leur Ministre avait eu la faiblesse d'esprit de le croire.

Après tout, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas signalé sa présence, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était bel et bien mort !

Lily soupira.

La fin juin était là, les examens étaient terminés - elle passait en troisième année haut la main, bien entendu - mais elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Hermione de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait pensé le faire dans la journée qui avait suivi leur sauvetage, mais Draco et Blaise ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle, aussi, elle avait du se résigner à rentrer dans leur Salle Commune. Là, elle avait était accueillie par un boulet de canon noir et poilu qui avait littéralement fusé du fauteuil jusqu'à sa tête et ne l'avait plus lâché du reste de la semaine.

Flash-back:

_- Au fait, on ne t'a pas encore dit ce que ton chat avait fait ? Commença Blaise._

_Draco grimaça à côté de lui._

_- C'est grâce à lui qu'on t'a retrouvé. Continua-t-il._

_- Ne me dites pas qu'il a reniflé mon odeur dans tout le château ?_

_Blaise et Draco sourirent._

_- Non, c'est encore plus épatant. Il nous a montré le livre que ton père t'avait offert pour Noël, ouvert précisément à la page du Basilic…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Eh oui, il faut croire que ton chat sait lire, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens._

_- Et vous en avez déduit tous seuls que c'était un Basilic qui terrorisait l'école, où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre, et tout ?_

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air gêné:_

_- Oui, enfin…on était partis pour aller chercher Severus lorsque on a surprit des voix dans les toilettes des filles et…_

_- …et vous vous êtes fait capturés comme des bleus ! Acheva Lily avec son tact légendaire._

_- Mais non ! S'exclama Draco. Ça s'est pas passé comme ça !_

_- Non, je confirme. C'était encore plus pitoyable. Asséna Blaise en souriant pendant que Lily éclatait de rire. On s'était caché de Callahan lorsque…_

_Draco lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, un air mortifié sur le visage._

_- Je te jure que si tu parles je te tue, meilleur ami ou pas, je te tue. Siffla-t-il._

_Malheureusement pour le blond, ils étaient deux contre lui. Blaise lui mordit les doigts et pendant que Draco criait des insultes en massant son pauvre petit index endolori, Lily lui envoya un coussin sur la figure. Il s'affala par terre et Blaise en profita pour se mettre le plus loin possible de lui._

_- Blaise…prévint Draco. Ne dit rien…!_

_- Continue Blaise ! Tu en étais au moment où vous vous êtes cachés de Callahan. Encouragea Lily la traîtresse_

_- Blaise…une dernière fois…tais-toi !_

_- Il a couiné ! S'exclama le brun, incapable de se taire plus longtemps en éclatant de rire._

_Draco vit Lily avoir un moment de stupeur avant de croiser son regard et de se joindre au fou rire de son ami._

_- Traître…marmonna l'héritier Malfoy._

Fin du flash-back

Shrill quant à lui était toujours accroché au poignet de sa maîtresse. Il avait été plutôt bien accueilli par Salazar, quoique quelque peu réticent à l'idée de partager les caresses de sa maîtresse. Lily n'avait rien dit à personne à propos de lui, mais devrait certainement penser à une solution bientôt car le serpent grandissait de jour en jour. Deux mois après l'avoir récupéré, il faisait le double de sa taille et Lily commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au bras.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été. Tout le monde était dehors ou faisait ses valises, aussi Lily, qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses meilleurs amis, décida d'aller voir son père. Elle prit donc le chemin des cachots et arrivant devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée des quartiers du professeur de potion, elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Lui répondit une voix. Ah, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Severus en la voyant apparaître.

- Très bien. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi avant de partir.

- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos, tu repartiras avec les Malfoys comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce que Draco a dit à son père, mais je crois que Voldemort va bientôt savoir qui tu es…et il vaut mieux ne pas nourrir les soupçons. Je viendrais te chercher quelques heures après, chez eux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi savoir qui je suis importe à Voldemort…?

- Lily, tu étais là le soir où il a…"ressuscité"…il a identifié Blaise et Draco, ainsi que Potter et Weasley bien entendu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire pour les deux derniers, mais en ce qui concerne tes amis, leurs parents vont sûrement être punis. Il a bien vu que deux jeunes filles sont apparues de nulle part, l'une contrôlant son serpent. Et Callahan vous connaît, il va donc donner vos noms au Seigneur des Ténèbres…et c'est moi qui serais appelé.

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer ?

- Il va probablement me punir pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'avais une fille, et vouloir savoir, comme pour Draco et Blaise, ce que tu faisais là.

- Et pour le Basilic ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Lily…je dois voir les détails avec Dumbledore dès que les élèves auront prit le train.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma. Cela ne servait à rien de contredire son père, elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec lui.

- Au fait, j'ai un autre problème. Dit-elle en changeant légèrement de sujet.

- Oui…

- Hermione était là comme tu l'as dit et…elle sait tout à propos de mon don ainsi qu'elle m'a entendue parler fourchelangue.

Severus soupira. Il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge avec cette gamine.

- Et…?

- Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lui parler, aussi j'aimerai savoir si je peux l'inviter pendant les vacances pour qu'on s'explique.

- Lily…

- Elle ne dira rien, j'en suis sûre ! Sinon toute l'école aurait déjà été au courant. Elle ne l'a dit à personne, pas même à Potter et Weasley, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

- Très bien. On verra ça plus tard. De toute façon, tu maîtrises le sort d'Oubliettes si cela dégénère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Papa !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je me tais. Maintenant file dans ta Salle Commune avant que tes amis ne débarque en hurlant comme des fous que tu as de nouveau disparue !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, très nettement agacée, pendant que son père éclatait de rire.

Draco et Blaise ne l'avait vraiment plus lâchée depuis qu'elle était réapparue.

Au début cela l'avait amusée, puis vite énervée, et il y a deux semaines, elle avait décidée de leur fausser compagnie, sur une heure de temps libre et s'était installée dans la petite pièce derrière la salle de potion où son père donnait un cours. Cependant ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que ses amis la chercheraient de partout. Ne la trouvant point dans le château et étant convaincus qu'elle ne pouvait être chez son père puisqu'il avait cours, et qu'ils avaient vérifiés dans ses appartements, ils avaient paniqués et avaient déboulés dans les cachots où avait lieu le cours de potions des quatrième année Gryffondor/Serdaigle, en hurlant que Lily avait disparue à nouveau. Tout le monde les avait regardés bizarrement avant qu'une Lily perplexe ne débarque dans la Salle sous l'œil goguenard de tous les élèves.

Bien sûr, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école, puisque dans la classe, se trouvait, pour le malheur de Draco et Blaise, les jumeaux Weasley…

Depuis, Lily, leur disait à chaque fois où elle allait, de peur que le même scénario ne se reproduise.

- A tout à l'heure au banquet. Dit la jeune fille en quittant son père.

- C'est ça.

Lily tourna les talons et prit la direction de sa Salle Commune. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs car tout le monde était dehors à profiter du beau temps. Lily s'apprêtait à tourner à un intersection à gauche lorsque avec un crac sonore, se matérialisa devant elle un petit personnage vert et fripé doté de grandes oreilles et d'immenses yeux globuleux.

- Dobby ! S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise avant de se reprendre et de demander: Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tes maîtres savent-ils que tu es ici ?

- Non, Miss Lily, mais Dobby devait venir, il devait annoncer à Miss Lily qu'il avait faillit dans la mission que Miss Lily lui avait confié. Dobby sait que le Lord Noir est revenu. Dobby l'a vu hier, il est venu à la maison de ses maîtres, Dobby devait prévenir Miss Lily.

- Je sais déjà qu'il est revenu Dobby, j'étais là quand ça c'est produit.

L'elfe eut un hoquet de stupeur et plaqua ses deux petites mains entourées de bandages sur sa bouche.

- Mais Miss Lily va bien n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi que Mr Potter ? Et Mr mon Maître ?

- Oui, tout le monde va bien. Quant à ce que je t'avais confié, ni pense plus. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour l'empêcher de venir, il n'a pas voulu t'écouter, alors c'est tant pis pour lui. Maintenant, Dobby, j'aimerai que si Voldemort revient chez les Malfoys tu reviennes me dire ce qu'ils se sont dit. Tu penses que tu pourras faire ça ?

- Dobby fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour aider Miss Lily, Dobby le fera.

Lily eut un sourire devant la conviction que mettait ce petit être dans sa phrase.

- Merci beaucoup Dobby. De tout ce que tu as fais, et de tout ce que tu feras.

L'elfe s'inclina, des larmes dans les yeux et disparut.

Lily secoua la tête en souriant avant qu'un air soucieux n'apparaisse sur son visage. Les temps allaient être durs. Avec un soupire elle reprit sa route, sans voir une silhouette sortir du mur derrière lequel elle s'était cachée. Avec un air pensif, Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie s'éloigner:

- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer Liana Snape. Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

- Et voilà, c'est le grand départ. Annonça Blaise en faisant la moue.

Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans le train, qui partait dans dix minutes.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu passé cette année. renchérit Draco.

- Parle pour toi, moi y a quatre jour qui m'ont paru une éternité. Marmonna Lily.

- Oui, d'accord, mais sinon, il y a tellement de truc qui sont arrivés que j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Et ça risque d'être comme ça dorénavant. Ajouta Blaise sombrement.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers un compartiment vide. Après avoir fait léviter les malles jusque dans le filet à bagages, Lily sortit son livre désormais fétiche: le Bestiaire que son père lui avait offert et l'ouvrit à la première page, tout en caressant Salazar qui ronronnait doucement sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore finit ? S'étonna Draco en voyant la couverture du livre.

- Si, bien sûr, mais je le relis. Je le trouve très intéressant.

Blaise détourna la tête en essayant désespéramment de refouler son rire, alors que Draco regardait Lily bouche bée, comme si une deuxième tête lui était soudain sortit de l'épaule. Il secoua la tête mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu cet été, les gars. Ne me refaites pas le coup de l'année dernière. Dit Lily alors que le train était arrivé en gare.

- Pour moi, c'est bon, normalement. Répondit Draco.

- Pareil pour moi. De toute façon, il va vraiment falloir qu'on se voit. Vous savez, pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais ses deux amis avaient saisi ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Alors j'y vais. Je vous enverrai un hiboux. Salua-t-il.

Lily et Draco se regardèrent, puis en soupirant prirent chacun sa malle, et se dirigèrent vers Narcissa qui les attendait comme toujours en souriant.

C'est sûr, cet été ne serait vraiment pas comme les autres…

* * *

Et voilà. La suite arrivera un peu plus tard, je ne sais pas quand, mi-septembre probablement, ou peut-être octobre, je vais un peu me concentrer sur ma traduction. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'on en apprendra plus sur Lily, et qu'il y aura bien entendu Remus et Sirius.

Si vous pouviez quand même me laisser vos commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre, ce serait chouette. Merci à tous et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !


End file.
